All Too Well
by katierosefun
Summary: Final book to 'Begin Again', 'Treacherous', 'Starlight', and 'Holy Ground'. The Clone Wars is coming to an end, but when Anakin has a strange vision about Cadena and learns of a secret, everything begins to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii doods! I'm back from the road trip, thank the Force! And I also have my laptop back, so my A/Ns will be easier to write! WHOO! :D Anyways, I thought that the trip away would be ten days, but something came up and we had to cut it short. It was a little disappointing but I'm glad to be back home and writing with an actual keyboard and go super crazy with my fingers as I write down the words. :) *sigh* There's no place like home! It was also pretty awesome 'cause I was actually in Vermont, and it already feels like autumn over there. It well...SMELLS like autumn. (Sorry, I seem to always smell almost...smoke, I guess whenever autumn is near. Don't call me a freak, but seriously, that's what I smell. :P) And some trees were actually already turning red...which I found a little weird, since it's AUGUST, but I guess autumn is coming earlier in Vermont. OH, and another thing! You guys already know this, but I loved the movie Star Trek Into Darkness, and the DVD came out two days ago, I think and I saw it in my hotel room and it's SO awesome! I actually began fangirling in the middle of the night! :D So if you guys liked the movie, get it NOW, and if you guys have no IDEA what I'm talking about, just watchthe movie, it's awesome! And...I modeled Jim off of Jim Kirk from Into Darkness...! *blush* So basically, I always visualize Chris Pine whenever I'm writing about Jim. (Well, Chris in Star Trek Into Darkness.) Akep, my rambling and fangirling has come to an end, and I've wasted enough of your time, so read on for the first chapter! :D **

Chapter 1.

Anakin—

"Successful together, you have been." Master Yoda says to Cadena and me in the center of the Council chamber.

"Yes…Padawan Cadena, you have improved much since you were first appointed as Skywalker's apprentice." Master Windu adds.

Cadena nods and bows at the compliment given. I smiled at her and she looked up at me, a faint twinkle of impishness in her eyes that she never lost, no matter how much time went by.

"Every victory we have brings us closer to the end of this war." Master Mundi says gently, clasping his hands together. I nodded and said, "Cadena has been learning more everyday…she rarely needs my advice now." Cadena looked up at me, slightly surprised and then grinned. "I'm very proud of her." I added, giving her a small smirk back.

"As are the rest of us." Master Ti says, giving Cadena a small nod of recognition.

Cadena practically glowed with pride. It wasn't every day the Council actually praised us for being successful.

"You two are dismissed." Master Koon states warmly and we both bowed, exiting the room.

I grinned at Cadena and nudged her shoulder. "Look at you, Miss Mature and everything." I said teasingly and Cadena rolled her eyes. "I want to say that I learned from the best, but…that wouldn't be the truth now, would it?" She shoots back, laughing.

I chuckled and said, "Honesty is the best policy, right?" Cadena smirked and replied, "It would be a problem if you were a little _too _honest, though…"

We both began laughing and Obi-wan met us in the hall.

"Good job, you two." Obi-wan says cheerfully, his mood just as high as ours. "I didn't think that you would be successful taking down that factory."

I smirked. "Don't be so doubtful in us, Master." I said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Cadena sighs happily and says, "It feels good to be back home again."

I nodded in agreement and Cadena stretched out her arms. "You want to go dueling?" Cadena asks me. I chuckled softly under my breath. "Already wanting to show off in front of Obi-wan, Padawan?" I asked. Cadena shrugged and grinned. "I'm up for it." She said and skipped off into the training room.

Obi-wan smiles and asks, "How old is she now?"

"She's eighteen." I replied.

Obi-wan nods and says, "She's grown much…it's amazing." I nodded and said, "She still acts like a fourteen year old, though."

Obi-wan smirks and says, "Justice does come, Anakin." I rolled my eyes and we walked into the training room.

Recently, Cadena's outfit has been changing due to the fact that she had been growing quicker and her body had been developing.

Needless to say, it was a bit awkward at first, since Cadena was a human girl, and had…well, human girl problems.

However, we managed to fit her into a new uniform and she had been comfortable with it ever since.

Of course, there were some problems with the jewelry issue of Cadena's outfit…Cadena hadn't been one to be attracted to wearing gemstones and shiny, flashy things, but she insisted on wearing the necklace that I gave her on her sixteenth birthday.

At first, it seemed like a safety hazard, but Cadena was improving her fighting skills by the day and the tension over the jewelry quickly died away.

"Come on, Master!" Cadena says cheerfully, snapping me out of my thoughts. Her light saber was already ignited and at the ready, her stance firm and radiating confidence.

I grinned and whipped out my own blade. "Don't get cocky, Cadena!" I called over to her and we locked ourselves into a duel. Cadena leapt onto a wall and did a quick roundhouse kick to my chest.

I ducked but even with the throw-off, Cadena landed on her feet and turned, blocking my strike. She parried off, following through her offensive blows effortlessly and I inwardly smiled at how calm her nature seemed when she was in a light saber duel.

I Force-pushed Cadena into a wall and she got quickly up to her feet. She jumped straight at me and began to go for an opening at my side. However, as soon as I moved to block the strike, Cadena slid under my legs and kicked my back, bringing her 'saber to my neck.

I grinned and she deactivated her light saber. "You're getting stronger every day, Cadena." I said, giving her a quick bow. Cadena bowed back and we turned to Obi-wan, who was watching us with a small smile.

"What are you so impressed about, Master Kenobi?" Cadena asks, laughing as we walked out of the training room. Obi-wan shrugs and looked over to me. "I can't believe that you have actually managed to teach her this long. She'll be knighted soon." He says.

I nodded and Cadena said, "According to Master Skywalker, I still have a couple more things to learn and perfect, but…I guess I can catch up." I smirked at her and we walked into our quarters.

"Get some rest you two." Obi-wan says gently and walked away.

"I call the refresher first!" Cadena called over her shoulder and I smirked, sitting down on the couch.

Some things never changed.

•◊•

I laid myself out in bed after a quick shower and was asleep when I heard the soft sound of feet padding across the room.

I sat up and squinted into the darkness. "Cadena, where are you going?" I asked sleepily. I felt Cadena wincing through the Force in embarrassment of being caught and whispered, "I'm going for a walk around the streets…I'll be back."

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. "Cadena…it's late. I don't think it's safe for you to go off on your own." I said slowly, searching for the light switch.

"Go back to sleep, Master. I'll be fine…I have my comlink if something bad happens." Cadena whispered reassuringly. I found the light switch and I flicked it on, revealing Cadena standing next to the door, her boots already slipped on and wearing her tunic and leggings.

"Cadena…what could be so important that you need to go walk out like this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. Cadena smiled and says smoothly, "I just want to get some fresh air, that's all."

"We've had plenty of fresh air on our mission." I said, refusing to relent. Cadena gave me a smirk and lifted a shoulder. "If you call smelling droid oil and blood everywhere as 'fresh air', then of course, I've had tons." She says sarcastically and shook her head. "No, Master, I just need a little time to myself for now. Can you understand that?" She asks.

I bit my lip, trying to understand her meanings.

"After all, I'm older now…more responsible." Cadena pressed on. I sighed and stood up. "Cadena, you're hiding something…" I said in a low voice. "I know that you're not telling me something."

Cadena blew out some air and said, "Fine, I was going to visit a couple of troopers on the street patrol. Happy?"

I tilted my head, confused and then slapped my forehead in realization. "Cadena, if you wanted to see Jim, just tell me!" I snapped.

Cadena winced and crossed her arms defiantly. "I was just going to say hello to him, that's all! It's been ages since I've seen him!" She protested.

I sighed and said, "Cadena, I understand it and everything, but is it really necessary to visit him tonight? Especially at this time?"

Cadena glared at me and says, "You sneak out sometimes, too!"

Blast. She has ammo against me as well. I swallowed, hoping that my guilt wouldn't be detected.

"That's to…get R2, though!" I replied, looking for an answer. Cadena narrowed her eyes at me and says, "Does R2 really need to be checked on nearly three times a week? I don't think so."

Blast again…how much does she know? Does she know about my visits to Padmé? Oh, for the love of Force, please no…

I cleared my throat and managed to keep my composure and said, "This is about you, not me!" Cadena scuffed the ground with her boot and asks, "Please, Master? Can't I see him? Please?" I sighed and flicked her arm.

"If anything goes wrong and if you're not here in the morning, I'll—" I started and Cadena squealed, jumping up and down. She gave me a quick hug and stood back, bowing.

"Thank you, Master!" She says happily and ran out the door.

I sighed and watched her become smaller and smaller in the halls and went back into our quarters.

'She's getting older every day…for better and for worse.' I thought somewhat sadly to myself and slipped under the covers of my bed.

I had a hard time sleeping, wondering if Cadena would be safe alone. She had Jim, true, but…I didn't really count him.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

•◊•

_Flashes of images and different sounds bounced around everywhere, and I had a hard time focusing on each new experience. _

_Finally, my mind settled on one image and I caught sight of an infant with dark hair and blue eyes being carried by a young man. With a shock, I realized that I was looking at the familiar face of Jim, his eyes filled with sadness but also with quiet joy. _

_The image flashed again and I caught sight of a young boy with the same dark hair and blue eyes, staring up at the sky. Jim came up from behind him and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. _

_They watched together as explosions lit the sky and the boy walked back into the house silently. I watched as he went to his room and he slammed the door, kicking everything furiously. _

_Everything went black and then I heard a baby crying and a worn out, female voice whispering, "I'll see you when I wake…" _

•◊•

I gasped, sitting up and felt sweat dripping down my face. I turned my head slowly and spotted Cadena in her bed, as she had promised and could see the faint glimmers of dawn peeking through the window.

I breathed heavily, my heart pounding loudly in my ears and my eyes focusing in and out on objects. I closed my eyes, recalling the vision and could still hear that tired voice whispering, "I'll see you when I wake…"

I reopened my eyes and turned to Cadena.

That voice had been hers.

**A/N: YES, I have bold on my laptop and it's WORKING, thank the Force! And anyways, YES, we are going straight to the point, right off the bat. :) So...in this story, you get to see a more rebellious side of Cadena as she gets older. Of course, she's mature and wiser, but still, she...well, she can be crazy at times. :D**

**Anakin: You've got that right...-_-**

**Cadena: Well, what can you say? I'm a girl...I need some time to be a little wild. :P**

**Anakin: You're wild enough. **

**Cadena: You're only saying that 'cause on the road trip back home, I couldn't stop singing.**

**Anakin: HOW MANY TIMES DID I NEED TO HEAR YOU SINGING '22'?! **

**Cadena: Hey, I wasn't the only one!**

**Me: *smiles sheepishly* Guilty as charged.**

**Cadena: See? I state my case!**

**Anakin: *rolls eyes* Of course you do.**

**Cadena: *sticks tongue out* You were bored the entire trip back, so what did you expect us to do?  
**

**Anakin: You should have been doing I don't know...daydreaming? **

**Cadena: -_- Not funny, Master.**

**Me: Besides, Anakin, you spent the entire trip playing around with your arm! Do you have ANY idea how many sparks flew? ANY idea?! One almost landed on my face, for Force's sake!  
**

**Anakin: *shrug* Well, you shouldn't have sat next to me.**

**Me: There wasn't any more room! Obi-wan had to sit in the front!**

**Anakin: Yeah, why is that? I probably know more about cars than Obi-wan. **

**Obi-wan: It's because the last time we left you in charge of driving, you almost ran us into a tree! That was NOT a short-cut, Anakin! It led into a FOREST! **

**Anakin: What happened to your sense of adventure? **

**Me: Anakin, Vermont is filled with mountains...trust me, you don't wanna be 'adventuring' with a car. -_-**

**Anakin: You guys are no fun. **

**Me: Asking for a death wish is not fun, Anakin. **

**Anakin: We take risks all the time! **

**Obi-wan: *mutters under breath* And look how well that's been...**

**Anakin: What?**

**Obi-wan: What? I didn't say anything...*wanders away* **

**Anakin: You know, I get the feeling that Obi-wan says things about me all the time. **

**Cadena: *rolls eyes* You think? -_-**

**Anakin: Yeah. **

**Cadena: *mutters under breath* That's a shocker. **

**Anakin: What?**

**Cadena: What? I didn't say anything...*begins to wander away* **

**Me: Cadena, before you leave, do the review notice. **

**Cadena: *mutters* Drat! **

**Me: Now. **

**Cadena: Fine...please review, give feedback, no hate comments on this first chapter!**

**Me: Akep! :D **

**Anakin: Quick question-why is it that all of the stories in this series are Taylor Swift songs?**

**Me: 'Cause there's a couple lyrics in those songs that seems to fit those stories perfectly. **

**Anakin: What? *blinks* **

**Me: Eh...don't look up the song 'All Too Well' until the end, Anakin. -_-**

**Anakin: I have a baaaaad feeling about this. **

**Me: *smiles sweetly* You always do, Anakin. See you guys later! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii doods, back with chapter two! Thanks for all of the reviews on the first chapter, it means a heck bunch! :D So...yeah! I don't have much to say at the moment...I suppose the only announcement I have is...YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY AWESOME KEEP IT UP I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING THIS SERIES BECAUSE MOST READERS JUST GIVE UP AFTER THE FIRST BOOK SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Another thing-I said that at the end of this series, I'm not totally gonna give up on Cadena and Anakin, because over time, I've grown attached to writing about the two of them...so I'll probably be releasing humurous one-shots about them and never-before scenes with them in it...as well as Cadena and Ahsoka having more sisterly love, Cadena and Jim scenes, etc. So...keep your eyes open for that, or if you have any suggestion stories for Cadena one-shots, just write 'em down in your review! As always, thanks for the support and luv ya bunches!**

Chapter 2.

Cadena—

I could hear Anakin's breath getting caught in his throat and I lazily looked over to him, half asleep. "Hey, Master…what's up?" I mumbled sluggishly. Anakin looked over to me, and I could see the glisten of sweat pressing his hair to his forehead. His eyes were wide and filled with fear and pain. When he smiled, I could see that it was strained and with some force. "Nothing, Cadena…get some more sleep. We'll be training all day today." He says slowly and I moaned. "Do we really need to?" I complained and Anakin nodded.

"Just get some more rest, Cadena…I'll wake you up in case there's an alert." Anakin tells me quietly and I faded back into sleep.

•◊•

_The Last Night—_

I walked out of the Temple doors, giddy with excitement and slightly disbelieved that Anakin actually let me off. I grinned and stretched out my arms. It felt good to not be in battle for once…I could take a break from all of the anger and sadness from being in war once in a while. However, I had a feeling that this war would come to an end…and that brought Anakin and me to good spirits.

I ran down the Temple steps and through the streets of Coruscant. Neon lights brightened the darker and damper parts, but that didn't matter to me. I skidded to a stop in front of a familiar apartment building and grinned, stepping inside. I climbed up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of a door. I clasped my hands together, feeling energy course through my veins for a second and then lightly tapped the door.

The door almost immediately swished open and I was brought into a hug by the person on the other side of the metal.

"Jim." I whispered, sighing and wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel Jim smiling and he says, "I was waiting for you to come."

I broke out of his embrace and said, "Well, I'm here now."

Jim smiled again and he led me into his room.

We both sat down on the couch, just curling up together and enjoying the tranquility and quiet of the night. Jim's hand stroked my hair and my arm and he whispered, "How was the mission?"

I smirked and said, "It was long. It was bloody, painful. Just as always. I really wished that you were there."

"Same here…I was really worried about you." Jim said, tracing my cheekbones. I smiled and said, "Don't be too worried…I can handle anything now." Jim rolled his eyes and says, "What would your master say to you? 'Don't get cocky'."

"That frankly would be hypocritical, seeing that he's that way himself." I said cheerfully. Jim smirks and he says, "I still can't believe that you keep coming here without getting caught…I'm still scared to think what would happen to you if you get caught, Cadena."

I bit my lip and said, "Anakin sort of caught me today…" Jim's eyes widened and I raised my hands. "Don't be too freaked, though, he just thinks that we're friends…"

'Or at least, I hope so…' I silently added.

Jim's eyes scanned my face carefully and then he says, "Alright, Cadena. I trust you." I smiled and nestled my face against his neck.

"I wish the war would hurry up and end soon…maybe then the Jedi will allow us to have attachments…" I whispered thoughtfully. Jim smiled down at me and says, "That would be great, wouldn't it?" I nodded and Jim whispers, "Keep holding onto that wish, Cadena…it might just happen."

I grinned and looked up to stare at his bright, blue eyes, the same eyes that always made me want to just stop and watch them for a while. "Maybe it will." I said softly and Jim stood up, whirling me around excitedly.

I squealed happily and we both landed on top of his bed. "We've known each other for four years, you know that?" Jim says in my ear and I nodded. "I've been counting it up." I replied.

Jim smiled and he dove at me, his lips hard against mine and I tilted my head, trying to get a better angle. Jim righted himself on top of me and his arms were on either side of me, supporting himself as he dove again to kiss me.

I smiled subconsciously to myself as my hands quickly undid the buttons of his shirt.

•◊•

_Present—_

Anakin was shaking me awake and I buried my head in my pillow, trying to sneak in a couple more minutes of sleep. Then, I stiffened.

Wait, Anakin waking _me _up? It's usually the opposite. Something was wrong.

I lifted my head to look at him and sure enough, his face was pale with exhaustion and there were dark circles under his eyes.

I sat up and narrowed my eyes at him. "Master, are you okay? You look awful." I said. Anakin smirked. "I'm fine, Cadena. I just needed some time to think." He told me reassuringly and I pressed my lips together. Anakin tugged me out of bed and motioned at the refresher. "Come on, we've got a long day of training today." He says, giving me another smile and I nodded tightly.

I turned on the shower and began to wash myself. As I was, however, I couldn't help thinking about how unusually apprehensive Anakin looked. I knew that he must have had a night mare…he always had that strange light in his eyes whenever he was suddenly haunted by a bad dream…but this one seemed to shake him up even more.

I sighed and rinsed off the soap from my body. Sometimes I wondered if Anakin still saw me as a child. True, he knows that I'm much more mature and everything, but I also could tell that there were some things that he just didn't want to tell me.

Maybe it was better that I didn't know, but all the same, it frustrated me constantly like a nag.

I shut off the shower and threw on my clothes. I wrung the remaining water from my hair and opened the door.

Anakin was sitting on the couch, his eyes squeezed tight in concentration and I tilted my head, confused. A grin blossomed on my face and I flicked his cheek.

Anakin winced and he rubbed his face, looking up at me resentfully. "What was that for?" He asks. I smirked. "Do I really need a reason?" I asked playfully. "You were the one who wanted us to get training…and here you are, sleeping!" Anakin scowled. "I wasn't sleeping. I was _meditating. _There's a difference." He says defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, then, Master; let's get you out of the _meditation._" I said. Anakin sighed and he stood up. "Let's get going." He says and opened the door, waiting for me to walk out first. I rolled my eyes and stepped out into the hallway. Anakin walked out behind me and closed the door.

"What are we doing first today, Master?" I asked. Anakin didn't say anything but opened a training room's doors and gestured for me to go inside. I pouted and hissed, "Fine, then. Give me the silent treatment."

Anakin didn't say anything and I stood at the center of the room.

"Horse stance. Now." Anakin says shortly and my mouth dropped open. "Wait, why? The last time I did it was when I was a youngling!" I protested. Anakin glared at me. "That is exactly why you need practice. It makes you a better fighter…it helps you endure pain." He said.

"I've already endured enough pain!" I argued. Anakin continued to glare at me and I sighed. It wouldn't be any use trying to make him see sense.

I spread my legs apart; my back straightened, and bent my knees. I closed my eyes and then mumbled out of the corner of my mouth, "How long do I have to keep this position?" I heard Anakin snickering lightly and said, "Two hours."

I fought the urge to groan and then asked, "Is that really necessary?"

"Cadena, you're not focusing!" Anakin snapped and I clenched my teeth together. "I'm sorry, Master, but it's pretty hard to focus when you're circling me like a hawk!" I shot back.

Anakin flicked me on the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked indignantly, opening my eyes.

Anakin brought his face close up to mine, his eyes narrowed and annoyed. "Cadena, focus! You're supposed to _ignore _everything that comes your way!" He says.

"What's with the sudden anger?" I asked. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Anakin flicked me again in the forehead and says, "Focus, Cadena!"

I scowled and got out of the Horse stance. Anakin glared at me and asks, "What do you think you're doing?!" I crossed my arms and snapped, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm not going to do Horse stance with you flicking me!"

"That's the point! You're supposed to _ignore _everything that comes your way!" Anakin shouted. I put up my hands and said, "You know what? I'll do the stupid Horse stance…when we start with something else." Anakin opened his mouth and I glared at him. "After all, I should focus on the Force before I do anything, right?" I asked smugly.

Anakin bit his lip and flicked me again, this time on the arm. "You've got a lot of attitude, Cadena." He says, narrowing his eyes at me. "What exactly happened last night with Jim?"

I swallowed and asked, "What does that have to do with anything?" Anakin crossed his arms. "You've been visiting him a lot, haven't you?" He asks slowly.

I didn't like where this was going.

"Master, seriously? This doesn't have anything to do with training! And if you're so suspicious about Jim, I'll tell you again…he's just a friend of mine! He's recused my life before, Master, as you seem to almost _always _forget!" I snapped.

Anakin threw his hands up in the air. "Fine." He says and sat down across from me. "Practice your meditation. It looks like you'll need it."

I glowered at him but plopped myself across from Anakin and took on a cross-legged position. I took in a deep breath and practiced inhaling and exhaling.

Inhale, hold breath for eight beats…exhale.

Inhale, hold breath for eight beats…exhale.

Inhale, hold breath for eight beats…exhale.

'Colored balls exercise.' I think and allowed a glowing, red orb sneak into my vision and disappear on the other side.

The red ball was supposed to represent pure energy and I tried to savor it, though it was hard. I squeezed my eyes tighter, hoping for more concentration.

'Focus on the orange ball, now.' I subconsciously think and allowed the orange colored orb bob around my mind, representing relaxation and such.

I allowed my muscles to unclench and the orange ball gently flowed out of my mind.

'Yellow.' I thought and the yellow ball floats from the right side of my vision. My thoughts began to clear and I gave myself a small smile as the yellow sphere exited through the left side of my mind.

'Green next.' I think and the small, green orb was about to come into my vision when I felt an unsettling pain kick at my stomach. I frowned as the green ball began to flicker out of life.

What was going on?

I blinked my eyes open and closed them again, wishing for the pain to go away and I sighed. I looked over to Anakin, who was stiff and unmoving, like some sort of statue.

"Master, I'm going to the refresher." I whispered and Anakin nodded slowly, his hands still clenched over his knees.

I got up and walked out of the training room slowly and into a nearby refresher. I settled down on the tiled floor, wondering what was with the sudden unease in my stomach. I clutched the edge of the toilet in case I would begin throwing up.

I closed my eyes and felt my head becoming light and dizzy. I let out a soft moan and put it in between my legs.

I stood up and sudden fatigue took over and I was forced to sit back down. My legs were shaking and I didn't feel right.

'Come on, Cadena, get a hold of yourself!' I thought angrily to myself and stood in a somewhat standing position.

I leaned against the wall to support myself and walked outside slowly.

I entered myself in the training room and sunk back into a seat. Anakin opened his eyes and looked over at me curiously. "Are you ready for some light saber sparring, Cadena?" He asks and I nodded weakly. Anakin stood up and extended a hand. I shakily took it, hoping to hide away any signs of weakness and I grabbed at my light saber.

Anakin ignited his own weapon and he readied his stance.

I felt another flash of pain and closed my eyes, trying to control it and reopened them. Anakin was waiting.

I grit my teeth and ran forward; only to see the world going topsy-turvy and felt myself land on the ground with a thump.

"Cadena!" Anakin shouts in the background and I felt my head pounding.

The blurry image of Anakin's face hovered above mine and I could tell that his eyes were wide with worry. "Cadena, look at me! What's wrong with you?" He shouts, trying to get me to see sense and I closed my eyes, fading into the blackness.

**A/N: Yeah, the colored-ball meditation exercise and horse stance are actually Jedi training exercises. If you guys wanna check 'em out, here's the link: **

**Cadena: Talk about research...**

**Me: I spend lots of time on the 'web. :D**

**Cadena: I can see that...**

**Anakin: What are you doing?**

**Me: Trying to draw Cadena on my laptop...it's hard, 'cause I don't have one of those pencil-laptop things...so I have to make do with my hand on this stupid pad. **

**Anakin: Cadena's face isn't that big.**

**Cadena: And my eyes aren't that small.**

**Obi-wan: ...and Cadena's light saber is tilted.**

**Me: *stands up* I'M DRAWING ON MY LAPTOP! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!**

**Obi-wan: *shrugs and walks out* **

**Me: Oh, no you don't! You're doing the review notice!**

**Obi-wan: I was afraid you might say that...**

**Anakin: Your turn, Master! :P**

**Obi-wan: *rolls eyes* Please review, give feedback and no hater comments. Follows and favoring this story would also be beneficial. **

**Me: Yep! :) :)**

**Cadena: *scrolls around the story* It would be bad if I said out loud the spoilers for this story, right?**

**Me: O.o DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!**

**Cadena: *smiles evilly* Well, everyone, I just wanna say that I-**

**Ahsoka: *covers Cadena's mouth* **

**Cadena: MMMPH!**

**Me: Gah! Bye everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and everything from yesterday...I know that the time has come for Cadena's fate to take a quick turn...for better or for worse, who knows. I've had pressed the 'delete' button so many times in writing this particular chapter...I mean, first Anakin's reaction was to nonchalant, then it was too sad, then it was way too angry, and then it wasn't real enough...so I tried to make it as alive as possible...took a lot of tweaking, though. -_- I'm also dragging in a couple more characters into the plot, just 'cause I was bored, and also because it seems to actually fit. You guys will know what I mean. Now, without further ado, read on! :D **

Chapter 3.

Anakin—

"Cadena?" I asked loudly and shook her. "It's not funny anymore."

Cadena's eyes remained closed and I could hear her breath coming out shallowly. I sighed and scooped her up. Maybe she was just tired from last night or something.

I managed to carry her into our quarters and plopped her into her own bed. I watched as she twitched and moved around, kicking at the blankets and moaning.

I winced and I nudged her arm. "Cadena, stop it." I whispered and Cadena's eyes opened. She sat up and mumbled, "I gotta go…"

I watched, wide eyed as she dove into the refresher and heard retching sounds. I winced again as I heard something drop into the toilet and hesitantly walked in. "Cadena, what's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?" I asked, crouching down next to her. Cadena was shaking and she grabbed at the edge of the toilet, emptying the remnants of her stomach again.

I sighed and held her hair back, careful not to get any barf over myself. When she finally stopped, I whispered, "Cadena, look at me."

Cadena shakily lifted her face and I pressed my hand against her forehead, feeling for any sign of fever. I frowned. "That's weird…I don't think you're sick." I said quietly.

Cadena stood up and said, "I'll be fine, Master…maybe I ate something bad or something." I nodded slowly and cringed as she threw up again. I patted her back as she eased all of the gunk out.

"Maybe I should get you to the healer's wing." I suggested and Cadena's eyes widened. "No, no…" She whispered, inching away from me. "Don't get a healer…I'll be fine, I promise…this will pass and go." She says and I frowned. "Cadena, you don't look so great." I said. Cadena managed to laugh lightly and said, "Neither do you."

Cadena lifted her head from the toilet and stood up, leaning against the wall. She grabbed her toothbrush and began rinsing out her mouth of the barf.

"Cadena…" I said warningly and she shook her head. "Master, do _not _get a healer. Do you understand me?" She asks stubbornly, clutching my forearm. "Don't even think about it…"

I blinked and shook her off. "Cadena, do you know how silly you sound? It's a blasted healer, not Dukoo we're talking about!" I said indignantly.

Cadena shook her head and she walked out of the refresher. I watched as she laid herself out in her bed and pulled the covers on.

"I just need to sleep and get some rest…I'll be better tomorrow probably." Cadena mumbled and I crossed my arms defiantly.

I sat back on the couch, unsure and uneasy about Cadena's protests. What did she mean? What was she so shaken up about?

I frowned and stood back up. I didn't care if Cadena told me to not get a healer. She needed help, and that much was clear.

•◊•

"So, your Padawan is not feeling well?" The healer asked me quietly as we walked into our quarters.

"Yes…she fainted just a while ago and now she's sleeping." I replied. The healer frowned and walked up to Cadena's sleeping position on her bed. "Interesting…and you tell me that she regurgitated as well, yes?" She asks me and I nodded.

The healer bent over Cadena's still form and closed her eyes. For a while, she didn't say anything and then her eyes snapped open, wide and filled with shock.

She slowly turned to me and whispers, "She's pregnant."

•◊•

I blinked and asked, "What?"

The healer nodded, her eyes still wide. "She's carrying a child…I think she hasn't known until today as well." She replied.

I swallowed and shook my head. "No, no, no…you're joking; please tell me that this is all a joke!" I said. "Cadena wouldn't…she's not…"

Then, something clicked into place.

Jim.

Of course.

I felt sudden anger and my hands clenched into fists. "You cannot tell anyone." I said in a low voice. "I will not allow my Padawan to be banished from the Temple because of this."

The healer hesitated and I glared at her. "Promise me!" I shouted.

The healer paused again and then slowly nodded. "I will keep your secret…but be warned; it will become noticeable after a couple of months. People will begin to catch on to what has happened to your Padawan." She says and walked out of our quarters.

As soon as she left, I slid down to the floor and put my head in my hands.

Cadena was pregnant.

She was going to have a child.

Cadena was pregnant.

Cadena was _pregnant! _

I stood up and walked over to Cadena's bed, where she was still resting peacefully, completely unaware of how much is at stake.

I sighed and sat down on my own bed, watching her until her eyes opened. She turned her head slowly to look at me and yawns, "Hey, Master…"

I didn't respond.

Cadena rubbed her eyes and murmurs, "Did anything happen?" I bit back the urge to begin shouting at her and just barely managed to shake my head.

Cadena nodded sleepily and sat up.

I looked down at the ground and said quietly, "Why did you do it?"

Cadena blinked and slowly turned to me. "Do what?" She asks. I stood up and walked over to her, crossing my arms. "Cadena, you…you broke the Jedi Code! Do you have any idea what's going to happen to you if the Council finds out?" I asked. Cadena bit her lip. "I…don't know what you're talking about…" She says, avoiding eye contact.

I growled in frustration and said, "Cadena, listen to me. I know that you're pregnant…I know—"

"Wait, _what?_!" Cadena asks, her eyes wide. She stood up and said, "I told you not to get a healer! I was perfectly fine!"

I clenched my hands into fists. "That's not the point! Cadena, you have no idea how much you're risking right now!" I yelled. Cadena looked downwards and said, "I didn't even know before today…" I blinked. "When did you find out?" I asked slowly.

Cadena winced and said, "Right after you put me in our quarters." I let my mouth drop open and said, "Most people don't even know that they're pregnant until a couple of weeks!" Cadena grimaced and says, "I suppose it has been a couple weeks and I didn't even notice it until now…"

I sighed and said, "Cadena…I really can't allow you to…how can you?"

Cadena sighed and she sat back down on her bed, bringing her knees to her chest. "I…I don't know…just…a lot of things happened, okay?" She says quietly, a hint of resentment in her voice.

I sat down next to Cadena and looked down at the floor, thinking about my own encounters with Padmé.

"Cadena, this is wrong." I said softly. Cadena sighed and says, "I know it is, Master. I didn't mean for this to happen…" I gave her a hard stare and said, "No one means for anything to happen, Cadena…we'll just have to be extra cautious about this entire situation."

Cadena snorted. "You think?" She says, scuffing at the ground with her boot. I nodded, pressing my lips together.

"We can't let anyone else know about this, do you understand?" I asked, standing back up. Cadena crossed her arms defiantly at me. "Master, I know! The Council…they wouldn't take this lightly if they ever found out." She murmured.

"They won't just not take it lightly, Cadena…they'll banish you from the Temple!" I shouted. Cadena flinched and looked down. "I know, Master." She says softly. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself and bit my lip. "I'm sorry, Cadena…I don't mean to sound so harsh, but…I just can't let you be hurt!" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Cadena nods. "I can understand that, Master. Don't worry too much, though. I'll take care of myself." She says. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Oh, no you don't!" I cry out and grabbed Cadena's elbow. "You're not going anywhere!" I said firmly. Cadena looked up at me and asks, "What? Why?" I dragged Cadena back into the room and crossed my arms. "First of all, you're grounded for sneaking out like that." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. Cadena opened her mouth to protest and I put up my hand to cut her off. "Second of all, I can't risk having other people find out about your pregnancy."

Cadena sighed and she sat down on the couch. "Then what do you expect me to do while I'm here?" She asks me.

"Finish your studies, and get some rest." I said, moving towards the door. Cadena frowned as I stepped out of our quarters.

"And stay out of trouble!" I called over my shoulder and I closed the door.

•◊•

"Anakin!" Padmé launched herself into my arms and I smiled, enjoying her embrace.

Padmé looked up at me and asks, "How are you? I was wondering when you'd come." I smirked and my hand slipped down to hold hers. "Well…I've been busy." I said and we walked into Padmé living area.

We sat down on the couch and Padmé leaned her head against my shoulder. I allowed myself to relax despite the situations that were at hand. Padmé looked up at me and her smile faded. "You're uneasy…what's wrong?" She asks me quietly.

I forced a small chuckle and said, "I'm surprised that you could actually tell."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Ani, I don't need to be a Jedi Knight to see if you're upset or not. C'mon, what's going on?" She asks. I sighed and leaned back against the couch, closing my eyes. "Padmé…I trust you more than anyone. You can't tell anyone about this." I whispered. I felt Padmé put a hand over my chest reassuringly. "Don't worry, Anakin…I'd never do anything to hurt you." She says softly. I opened my eyes and clasped onto her hand.

"Cadena…she's close to Jim, you know that." I said softly. Padmé nodded and gave me a small smile. "They're very close." She says. I laughed bitterly and said, "A little _too _close, if you asked me."

Padmé frowned. "What do you mean?" She asks. I clenched my hand into a fist and said, "Cadena is pregnant."

Padmé's eyes widened and then she smiled. "Ani…that's wonderful!" She says quietly. I blinked. "Padmé…maybe under different circumstances, it would be 'wonderful', but we're in the middle of a war—"

"That's going to end." Padmé cuts me off. I shook my head. "Not to mention that she's sworn under the Jedi Code…" I said but Padmé rolled her eyes. "Anakin, listen to yourself. You broke the Code as well…if Cadena really is pregnant, you can hide it from the Council." She says.

I sighed and said, "Padmé…it can't be that easy." Padmé shrugged. "I'll help, Anakin…and I'm sure Ahsoka will be happy to, as well."

I blinked. "You received contact from Ahsoka?" I asked excitedly; glad that my former Padawan would be returning for a visit.

Padmé nodded. "She _did _say that she'd pop in every once in a while, you know…and Ahsoka wants to visit." She said. "She'll be beside herself when we tell her about Cadena."

"I don't really know if I'm glad or upset by that…" I murmured. Padmé grins and she tugged at a strand of my hair. "Oh, Ani…don't be like that. It doesn't suit you." She says softly and I smirked.

"That's more like the Anakin I know." Padmé says, laughing quietly and I grinned. We both leaned in and our lips touched, holding onto each other. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment of peace while it lasted.

**A/N: Yeah, so...protective and worried Anakin. Aw...! And before you guys can ask, YES, the little mini-scene of Anakin telling Cadena to stay was sorta taken from one of the episodes in season 3 where Ahsoka is to stay at the Temple where Anakin goes off and Ahsoka protects Padmé and everything...I think every line is correct, but you'll have to forgive me if I didn't get everything totally accurate.**

**Anakin: Everything has to be accurate for you, doesn't it? -_-**

**Me: I'm a perfectionist. :D**

**Cadena: Except when it comes to math. **

**Me: Yeah. -_-**

**Cadena: Ergh. **

**Obi-wan: Come now, math isn't that bad. **

**Me: ...**

**Cadena: ...**

**Obi-wan: Never mind. -_- **

**Me: Sorry, but I don't exactly prefer it. *shrug* It's fine, though and my teachers are awesome, it's just...well...I thought that all I needed to know was the math that got us around the world, not all of the other stuff like algebra and all that...**

**Cadena: Too bad. In the Temple, we don't really learn that stuff. **

**Me: For the ten millionth time, I wish that I was in the Clone Wars universe...-_-**

**Ahsoka: It's not exactly as cool as it seems, you know. Trust me. **

**Me: ...and school isn't exactly as cool as it seems, either. Trust me on that as well.**

**Anakin: War is like survival...do you think you can even survive one minute out there?**

**Me: Well, school is about survival in some ways as well! You take one wrong turn or mess with one wrong person, you're bullied and picked on and gossiped about for the rest of the year and you just gotta sit tight and wait for the nearest time out of that hell hole.**

**Cadena: *raises eyebrow* That's a dramatic way of putting it. **

**Me: Dramatic? *scoffs* Please. That's the friendliest way I could put it. -_-**

**Ahsoka: I thought you liked school...**

**Me: Well, yeah...I like my teachers and the subjects, but I don't always like my fellow students...some of them are di'kuts. You always gotta watch your back for who might be out to get you. **

**Ahsoka: ...ah. **

**Me: It's not pretty, trust me. **

**Anakin: Oh, please. *rolls eyes* **

**Me: You're gonna regret saying that your the rest of your life, Skyguy.**

**Obi-wan: *facepalms* Brilliant. I can't wait to hear this one...**

**Anakin: *blinks* What? **

**Me: *smiles evilly* Hmm...never mind. Just do the review notice.**

**Anakin: *watching carefully and nods slowly* Please review and give feedback, no hater comments...**

**Me: That's good...now if you all excuse me, I have some more writing to do...**

**Obi-wan: She's...**

**Anakin: ...creepy?**

**Cadena: ...*wanders away* **

**Anakin: Yeesh...**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys! Sorry for not updating a couple hours earlier like I usually would, but I had church and the service is pretty long, not to mention that the drive there is around 40 minutes to an hour, depending on traffic. -_- Anyways, I'm back now! Thanks for all of the reviews, I know that I had to go there with Cadena doing THAT thing with Jim...I originally wondered if I could write the ENTIRE scene but a second later I was like, O.o NO, I am NOT doing that. So I cut it short, nice and simple. I got a guest review that was pretty darn angry with me for not writing the entire thing in chapter two but sorry, I'm not up for that sorta writing yet...I'd like to keep my innocence for just a little longer. ;P Especially since I was called a slut and a whore in my school at one point ('cause some of my friends are guys...I mean, is that really bad? -_-) so I don't wanna give those bullies at school an excuse to make me feel like a pile of bantha poop. -_- And don't worry, people, you'll be seeing Anakin's reaction to Jim soon...I know that some of you (*cough, cough* CODY,) are looking forward to seeing Anakin go all big, bad, scary older brother style on Jim...! :P Now, on that note, read on! **

Chapter 4.

Cadena—

"Finish with your studies, get some rest…" I mumbled angrily under my breath. "I'm not a little kid anymore!"

Discomforted, I plopped myself down on the couch and picked up my data pad, skimming through any pieces of information. I blew out some air from my mouth; feeling frustrated how I wasn't focusing hard enough. I already understood all of the concepts of war, and how to fly a fighter, and I was familiar with mostly every single crook there was in the Slum District.

"Master Skywalker is just nervous." I said aloud to myself, peering out the window. "He should be." My shoulders drooped for a second and I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

I guess I could understand where Anakin was coming from…I would be pretty shocked as well...I was actually surprised that he's actually functioning and taking it this well…I had expected that he'd be breaking down by now.

Maybe he was.

Maybe I just couldn't see it.

•◊•

I almost cheered for joy when I heard my holo-pad beeping and quickly accepted the call.

"Cadena!" Ahsoka's happy voice calls out from her blue, hazy image of the hologram. I grinned and waved. "Hey, Ahsoka! I was wondering when you'd call back." I said. Ahsoka shrugged. "I've been pretty busy." She confessed and I nodded. "How's Lux?" I asked politely and Ahsoka smiled. "Oh, he's just fine." She says and I smiled, thankful that she didn't seem so stressed.

"How are you?" Ahsoka asks and I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. "Honestly, I've been better." I said quietly and Ahsoka frowned. "Where's Anakin? If you're feeling troubled, you should tell him about it." She says earnestly. I leaned back against the couch and rubbed the back of my neck tiredly. "That's just it…he knows what's going on, and I'm a little scared for him." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked quizzically, raising an eye-marking. "Is something wrong?"

I swallowed and whispered, "Can you keep a secret from the Council? From the Jedi? Even from Lux?"

Ahsoka frowned but she replied, "Cadena…whatever it is, I promise I'll keep the secret. Besides, I'm not part of the Order anymore, remember?"

I winced and answered, "I know, but…Anakin and I are just being _very _cautious." Ahsoka rested her chin on her hands and says, "I can understand that."

I closed my eyes and said softly, "I'm pregnant."

When I reopened my eyes, Ahsoka was staring at me with a shocked expression on her face, her mouth dropped open. "You're…you're…pregnant…?" She stammers. I nodded sadly.

Ahsoka closed her mouth and said, "Cadena, I'm happy for you, I really am! A child of yours would be…amazing. But under these circumstances, with the Jedi crawling around you—"

"I know!" I cried, feeling frustration boil inside of me again. "It's just…I really need help, and I can't exactly turn to anyone else now, can I?"

Ahsoka sighed and she gave me a small smile. "Well, you're in luck, Cadena. I'm actually about to board a ship to Coruscant as we speak." She told me and I felt my heart lift.

"Really?" I asked breathlessly. Ahsoka nodded excitedly. "I'll be there in a couple hours, so just hold on until then…I'll be helping you the second the ship lands in the hanger bay."

I grinned gratefully. "Thank you, Ahsoka…it's good to know that you have my back." I said. Ahsoka nodded, smirking. "That's what we do for each other. We're friends after all, right?" She says cheerfully. I nodded. Ahsoka looked away for a minute and then said, "Jim is the father, am I correct?" I nodded again. Ahsoka grins and says, "You should go tell him."

I smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't really know how he'll feel…" Ahsoka shrugged. "Well, if his reaction is bad and hurtful, just tell me…I'll go kick his sorry butt. However, if he's positive and willing to help you out, then…I'm glad that he's the father." Ahsoka says gently.

I blushed and looked down at my hands, smiling. "Thanks, Ahsoka." I said quietly. "No problem." Ahsoka replied and winced as someone shouted in the background. "I need to get going now…I'll contact you the second I arrive." She says reassuringly.

"Alright, Ahsoka. May the Force be with you." I said and shut off the holo-pad, comforted by her words.

•◊•

I pulled my cloak off the hook of the closet and placed my holo-pad in one of the pockets in case something went wrong. I looked out the window and sighed. "I'll be right back, Master." I said out loud. "So you better not freak out on me if you come back and see that I'm not here."

With that being said, I walked out the door and stepped through the hallways of the Temple, steering clear of any Jedi masters that were wandering around.

At long last, I reached the front doors of the Temple and walked out, relieved that I had not been caught. I quickly ran down the steps and walked to Jim's apartment, stopping in front of his door.

My hand was curled just a little away from the metallic barrier to the room, hesitant to knock.

What if he would leave me?

What if he would turn away from me?

Would he be scared?

I clenched my other hand into a fist at all of the frustration and panic that was going to my head. 'Just do it, Cadena!' I thought angrily to myself and sighed. I steeled myself and knocked on the door.

Jim opened it and he smiled with such happiness when he saw me. "Hey, Cadena!" He said cheerfully and his grin vanished when he saw the uneasiness written, no doubt, all over my face.

Jim frowned and asks, "Are you alright, Cadena? You look as though someone just died…what's wrong?"

I took a shaky breath and asked, "Can we go inside?" Jim blinked, slightly surprised, but nodded and took my hand, leading me into the room.

He shut the door and I sat down on the couch, waiting patiently for him to join me. When Jim sat down next to me, I looked into his blue eyes and whispered, "Something urgent has happened…and I'm really scared." Jim pressed his lips together and asks, "What's the matter?"

I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand, trying to find reassurance in the warmth of having him next to me.

"I'm…" I shut my eyes even tighter and took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm pregnant."

I blinked my eyes open and saw Jim's own eyes staring right back at me. They were wide open and filled with something of a mix of joy, confusion, and pain.

"You're pregnant?" Jim asked quietly and I nodded. "I know that it's bad and I'm scared and I don't want you to get into trouble and—" I was cut off when Jim dove in and kissed me.

I jumped in slight surprise but slowly returned the kiss. It wasn't the hungry, passionate sort of kiss, or the hesitant one where we were both facing rough times and lost hope…it was the beautiful kind. It was the kind of kiss where your lips just hold onto each other and we're both…happy.

We finally separated each other and then I asked, "What's going through your head right now?"

Jim smiled and replied, "I'm so glad, Cadena. We're going to have a child! That's…that's amazing!" He held my hands. I smiled back at him and whispered, "I was so scared that you'd be afraid."

Jim smirked. "That wouldn't do, would it? I'm the child's father…I have to stick around." He says, brushing a hair away from my face. I giggled and Jim says, "We'll have to make sure that no one finds out, though."

I bit down on my lip and then murmured, "Anakin knows…as well as Ahsoka Tano."

Jim's eyebrows furrowed and then I said in a reassuring tone, "I trust them with my life, though. Anakin doesn't like it, but he's protecting our secret and as for Ahsoka, well…" I chuckled lightly under my breath. "She's glad for us."

Jim laughs and said, "I'm gonna be a father! That is…!" He scooped me up and began whirling me around again. I buried my face into his neck, breathing in his scent and whispered, "I love you."

Jim looked over at me and smiled. "I love you too, Cadena."

•◊•

I was light headed and practically beside myself with happiness when I reached the Temple.

Jim was glad…he was excited, in fact! Everything was going to be okay!

Correction—I won't need to worry about Jim leaving anymore, and that was what made everything seem that much better.

I hugged my arms and reached our quarters. I opened the door and hung the cloak back on its hook and sat down on my bed.

I felt tiredness suddenly weighing me down and rested my head on the pillow. Anakin was right…I needed some rest.

I sighed happily and drifted off into blissful sleep.

•◊•

Anakin _still _wasn't back when I woke up.

I moved out of my sleeping position, wincing as my stiff bones began to move. 'I must have had a long nap.' I thought to myself and felt a sudden churning in my stomach.

Not again!

I raced to the refresher and just barely kneeled down next to the toilet when I began throwing up again. I vaguely heard the splash of the bile landing into the surface of the water in the toilet and shuddered. I gripped the ends of the toilet, trying to control the shaking in my body and felt sweat slip down my forehead.

I sat back slowly, my breath rattling in and out shakily. How was I going to control all this?

I felt uneasiness settle back into my stomach and closed my eyes tight, demanding my body to not surge back to the toilet again.

Pure will didn't work.

I heaved myself back to the toilet and began getting sick again.

This was going to be a long night.

•◊•

Anakin was shaking me awake and I rolled over on my side, expecting to feel my blankets and pillow only to feel cold tiles and the slightly rough texture of a towel.

I blinked my eyes wearily awake and looked up.

Anakin's eyebrows were raised, his eyes widened in concern.

I managed to smirk and whispered, "Where were you?" Anakin swallowed and says, "Never mind where I've been…what are you doing sleeping in the refresher? I came in and smelled your puke in here."

I winced and mumbled, "Weird and painful things happen when you're pregnant."

Anakin smirked and says, "I figured." He straightened himself and says, "It's one in the morning…come on, let's get you in bed, shall we?"

I nodded slowly and before I could protest, he picked me up like I was a little child and carried me back into our room. He gently placed me in the bed and says quietly, "Don't sleep on the floor from now on, okay? It's not comfortable."

I shifted my position a little and nestled my head against the pillow. "Mm…where were you, Master?" I mumbled, struggling to keep my eyes open.

Anakin shrugged. "I was around." He says recklessly, not caring to be specific.

I opened my mouth to argue but drowsiness won out and my eyelids began to close.

"Good night, Master." I mumbled. I heard Anakin chuckle and he whispers, "Good night, Cadena." I smiled to myself and fell back into sleep.

•◊•

I heard the rustle of cotton and woke up, dazed from last night's events.

Sunlight was filtering through the window between the beds, and judging from the light and shadows that were playing across the room; I would say that it was around midday.

Wait…_midday?! _

I sat up straight, alarmed and was gently pushed back into bed by Anakin. I blinked and looked up at him. "I overslept, didn't I?" I asked sheepishly.

Anakin shrugged. "It's fine. You were tired." He says quietly and I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I delayed our training. We should get ready." I said and made movements to stand up again but stopped as Anakin pushed me back into bed once more.

"I'll get you some breakfast…you're bound to be hungry." He says and stood up.

I raised an eyebrow, feeling a little surprised and confused over Anakin's sudden calm disposition. I managed to smile and said, "Thank you, Master."

Anakin grins and says, "I'll be back soon."

With that, Anakin left the room and I was left alone.

**A/N: Derp, I gotta work faster...I'm usually a couple chapters ahead of the chapter that I post but I'm in the middle of writing chapter 5...man, I gotta quicken the pace! **

**Cadena: Gonna barf again...*runs out of the room* **

**Anakin and me: *winces* **

**Anakin: I'm gonna go check on her...**

**Me: Yeah. Do that...*cringe* **

**Ahsoka: *walks in* What's that noise? Sounds like someone dying!**

**Anakin: Don't say that!**

**Ahsoka: Sorry...but it does!**

**Me: *closes bathroom door* That should be better.**

**Cadena: *voice slightly muffled* Oh, thank you for the sympathy!**

**Me: *wince* Ahsoka, do you mind doing the review notice?**

**Ahsoka: Not at all. Please review, give feedback, no hater comments and-**

**Anakin: *runs out of the bathroom* We need a mop. **

**Me: A mop? *raises eyebrow* **

**Anakin: *grimace* Don't go in the bathroom. **

**Ahsoka and me: *pauses as realization dawns* ...Ew...**

**Anakin: *grim* Yup. **

**Cadena: I'm in here, you know! I can HEAR you!**

**Me: Whoops...uh, by everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hihihihihihihihihihihihi Doods! I'm back with another chapter, yay! I really need to work faster, since I'm basically caught in a line pulling back and forth between getting ready for school/bible study/writing and everything, grrr...EEEEEK school starts for me on September 9th and I'm so super nervous! AAAAAAAAAAH! -_- *goes to Youtube and begins watching a ton of Star Wars videos* Aahh...that feels better. :) I have to watch a bunch of funny Clone Wars videos to make me feel relaxed. :P LOL. I especially love this video called 'Snips PWNs Skyguy'...it's SO hilarious! I also love 'All the Things I want or would want to hear Anakin to say'...I think it's called that, but if you search it up, you get to see Anakin say a bunch of hilarious things...! :D I also like 'Ahsoka's New Philosophy'...it really makes me begin laughing ALL THE TIME. I mean seriously, check it out! There's another video (which isn't funny, but still a pretty awesome and epic watch,) of The Clone Wars: The Plagues. It's made by LadyVader and it's really awesome...the song playing is from the 'Prince of Egypt', a really awesome, animated movie that I've watched as a little kid. :D And the video just gives me goosebumps and I begin shivering and it's just so EPIC. I also totally love loveanisoka's videos, as I have been saying that for the last...I dunno how many times now...just check out her vid of 'My Immortal' or 'I'm not coming back' it's just beautiful and you wanna begin crying and sobbing like a little baby but it's one of those vids that if you don't watch it, you begin crying and when you STILL watch it, you feel like someone just plucked something out of your chest...it's one of THOSE vids...I also watched a vid called 'The Story of Ahsoka Tano: Chasing Cars' and it's so amazing...! AKEP, my rambling has come to an end, read on! :D**

Chapter 5.

Anakin—

I walked into the mess hall and picked up a tray, piling it with food.

"Cadena will be hungry as she reaches further into pregnancy…be prepared for that." Padmé had warned me and I winced. Cadena never really was one to eat, so I guess I shouldn't be that surprised when things change. At least Padmé gave me the warning.

I chuckled lightly under my breath and walked out of the mess, heading carefully back to our quarters.

I turned a corner and almost smashed myself into Obi-wan.

"Whoa!" I cried out and straightened myself, relieved that I hadn't dropped anything. Obi-wan stood up and smiles at me, amused. "What are you doing with that tray, Anakin?" He asks, puzzled as I steered out of his way. "I'm bringing this to Cadena." I said shortly, gesturing to the food.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow and followed me slowly to our quarters. "Oh? Why can't she just come out herself?" He asks. "It's nearly noon."

I winced and said, "She's…not feeling well."

Alright, that wasn't totally true, but again, she _was _throwing up all over the place last night.

"Really?" Obi-wan asks, frowning. "I was sent by the Council to fetch you two."

I swallowed and blinked. "Why is that?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice nonchalant.

"There has been a new mission for you both to attend to." Obi-wan replied. I bit my lip. Cadena couldn't go to any mission, especially not in her condition.

"Cadena can't go." I said bluntly. "I'll just go by myself."

Obi-wan blinked. "Anakin, you two are both needed. There aren't supposed to be any arguments against this matter." He says slowly. I shook my head stubbornly.

"Cadena's ill…she can't go." I said haltingly as we stopped in front of the door to our quarters. Obi-wan frowned. "What is she ill with, then?" He asks, and I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was just humoring me.

I placed the tray down on the ground and straightened myself, searching my mind frantically for anything that might get Obi-wan to go away.

"She has…desert sickness!" I said frantically and inwardly winced at how unconvincing I sounded.

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at me. "Desert sickness can only be caught when you are on Tatooine for a long time…and Cadena's never been to your home planet, Anakin." He says smoothly.

I cringed. Of course. How could I forget?

"Did I say desert sickness? I meant uh…" I coughed into my fist to obscure the word.

"She has what?" Obi-wan asks, raising an eyebrow.

"She has the—" I coughed into my fist again, concealing any other words again.

Obi-wan sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't have any time for this, Anakin." He says tiredly and made a move to open the door.

"No!" I shouted and slammed myself over the door, protecting it. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and snaps, "Move out of the way, Anakin. Why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing! It's just…Cadena can't be disturbed!" I said, my voice rising.

"Anakin, move!" Obi-wan says, trying to pull me away.

"No! I'll go to the Council later!" I shouted, struggling to keep my position.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan says exasperatedly, slapping his forehead. I continued to cover the door, shaking my head. "I know this looks weird, Master, but I really can't allow you to go in—whoa!" I shouted in surprise and fell to the ground as the door slid open behind me.

I winced as my head hit the ground and looked up at Cadena's small, tired face staring down at me with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, Cadena…!" I mumbled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

Cadena continued to peer down at me and says, "I heard shouting. What's going on?"

Obi-wan crossed his arms as Cadena helped me get back on my feet and replied, "Anakin's been acting strange."

Cadena smirked lightly. "You mean stranger than usual?" She asks teasingly. I rolled my eyes, though grateful that she had caught onto the situation at hand.

Obi-wan sighed and nodded.

"Hey!" I snapped, frowning. "You feeling better, Cadena?" I asked slowly, hoping that she'll catch onto my double meaning.

Cadena shrugged. "I got some more rest." Cadena replied smoothly and Obi-wan clasped his hands behind his back. "Anakin has told me that you were feeling poorly, Cadena. Perhaps you should go to the healer's wing?" He asks.

Cadena's eyes widened by a small fraction but she composed herself and shook her head. "Don't worry, Master Kenobi. It'll pass." She said with a pleasant smile.

Obi-wan nodded tightly, still not fully convinced but looks over to me. "You two finish your meal, and then come straight away to the Council chambers…you are urgently needed." He says and turned to walk away.

As soon as Obi-wan was out of sight, I allowed myself to let out a breath and Cadena looked over to me. "You were the one who said to be careful." She said accusingly, rolling her eyes.

I winced and carried the tray into our quarters. I carefully set it down on the coffee table and Cadena sat across from me on the couch.

She took a bite of her meal and asks, "Is there something on your mind, Master?"

I shrugged.

Cadena narrowed her eyes at me and I concentrated on staring at my boot tip. I never realized how worn out it looked until now. I could actually see flecks of machine oil and dirt on them. I cringed. No wonder why Cadena always complained about me tracking mud into our quarters.

"Master." Cadena says in a hard voice and pushed the tray away from her. I glanced down, surprised to find it totally clean. 'She must really have been hungry…' I think grudgingly to myself and snapped my attention back to Cadena as she cleared her throat.

"What's going on?" She asks quietly. "You didn't look very…ah, confident when I saw you." I managed to smirk lightly. "I was on the floor, my Padawan. Of course I would look confused." I said, turning away and pretending to fiddle with my prosthetic arm.

"Anakin, look at me." Cadena says, tugging at my back and I sighed, knowing that Cadena was becoming firm. She never called me by my first name unless she was either very happy, annoyed, or upset with me.

Poodoo.

I sighed and turned to look down at Cadena. Her eyes were tired, but had the same ignition of fire in them. I couldn't help but to inwardly swell with some pride. She would always have that sort of determination, even if it's something as simple as getting annoyed with me.

"We're assigned to take place in some sort of mission, that's all." I said quietly, picking at a loose thread from my robes.

Cadena frowned. "I can sense that you're still troubled, Master." She says. I clenched my hand into a fist and said, "Cadena, I don't know how long this mission will take…not to mention that I can't guarantee your safety especially with your disadvantage…I'm not willing to risk your life."

Cadena didn't say anything for a moment and then she gave me a small smile. "I'll take care of myself, Master." She replied quietly. "We've been risking each other's lives this entire war…we'll just be extra careful."

I sighed, still not liking the premonition that was whirring inside my gut as we spoke.

Cadena squeezed my flesh hand and gave me a reassuring smile. "Nothing is going to happen to me, Master." She whispers. "I promise."

I managed to give her a weak smile and we headed out the door.

•◊•

"Glad you two were able to make it." Windu says from his seat when Cadena and I entered the Council Chambers.

"My apologies, Masters, we were…held up." I said carefully. Obi-wan flicked me a questioning look but I ignored it, hoping that he couldn't sense my growing nervousness.

"That much is evident." Master Ti says, amused and I managed to smile weakly. "So…what's wrong?" Cadena asks, clasping her hands behind her back.

"To Teth, you must go." Master Yoda says quietly and I blinked, confused. "Teth? That's in the Outer Rim…what would the Separatists be doing there?" I asked.

"That's what we want you to find out." Obi-wan says. "There have already droid sightings all over the globe…"

Cadena frowned. "What if they were reprogrammed? A couple droids wandering around Teth isn't very convincing to tell us that the Separatists are planning something there." She says thoughtfully.

"Yes, but our sources tell us otherwise. There has actually been a large tank spotted a couple days ago there." Windu replied.

I looked over to Cadena and she nodded. "As you wish, Masters." She says quietly.

"Good. Go as soon as you can." Obi-wan says and we both nodded again.

Cadena sighed as we walked out of the Council Chambers. We remained silent until we were in our quarters. I turned to face Cadena and said, "I'll talk to the Council for you to not go."

Cadena frowned and asks, "Why?"

I gestured around. "Cadena, look at yourself. I can't allow you to go off in this kind of mission…not in your condition." I said urgently.

Cadena's mouth dropped open and said, "Master, how can you say that?! I can't go skipping off just because I'm not…I'm not at my best! I'm not a little kid anymore; I can take care of myself!"

I shook my head. "Cadena, it's not that! Trust me, I know that you're older now, but if you get hurt in anyway—"

Cadena cut me off and says, "If you tell the Council to let me off this mission, they'll only get suspicious. We can't allow that to happen."

I paused, knowing that she had a fair point and Cadena gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Master. Trust me, nothing bad will happen." She says lightly and straightened herself. "And if something wrong does happen, well…I'll be with the Force if you ever need me."

I pressed my lips together. "Don't joke about that." I said in a hard voice and Cadena laughed quietly. "Oh, Master…" She says, shaking her head and patted my shoulder. "It wasn't a joke."

•◊•

We walked into the cruiser and I peeked over to Cadena for what seemed like the hundredth time in a row.

For the hundredth time in a row as well, Cadena gave me another comfortable smile. However, I can see that it was becoming weary and I inwardly winced at how bothersome I must have been towards her.

"Ready to launch at your command, General." Rex says, giving a salute. I nodded. "Good." I replied and I entered the bridge.

"Make a jump to hyperspace; we'll be heading to Teth." I announced and exited quickly.

Cadena was sitting on her bed in our quarters, waiting patiently and I sat down across from her. For what seemed like a long time, we didn't speak and then I bit my lip, frustration building up inside of me slowly.

Cadena closed her eyes and took a meditating stance, not saying a single word and I sighed, restless and bored.

I sat up and began to fiddle with my arm, sending sparks flying and I winced as a burning sensation touched at my fingertips but didn't pay attention to it. Sometimes, it hurts, especially when something in my arm goes wrong, but I could fix it most of the time.

Cadena's brow wrinkled as another spark flew and her eyes opened tiredly. "Master, you are uneasy." She says calmly.

"Aren't you?" I asked, tugging my glove back on.

"No." Cadena replied.

I sighed. "Cadena, I still have a bad feeling about this." I said quietly.

Cadena managed to give me a small smile. "You always have a bad feeling about certain missions, Master." She murmured.

"Can you really blame me?" I asked grumpily.

Cadena smirked and she sighed, standing up to walk over to the door.

"No, Master, I don't blame you." She says and she left.

**A/N: Towards the end of this chapter I had a little mini-writing freeze frame...not a block, though. For those of you who are STILL waiting for the update of 'The Best Day', so super sorry, I know that it has been a little over a month since I've updated, I'm still working on the chapter so SORRY...! :( **

**Cadena: You get writing blocks easily, don't you?**

**Me: Well...a lot of things can distract me, so yeah. **

**Anakin: *snorts* No kidding. You have the attention span of a CHIPMUNK. **

**Me: I do NO-BIRD!**

**Cadena: -_- What's so interesting about a bird?**

**Me: It's just...sitting there...**

**Anakin: *ignites light saber* I'll take care of it.**

**Me: What?! No! **

**Bird: CHIIIIIIIIIIRP! *flies away***

**Me: Ergh, the bird left a little parting gift on the roof...*grimace* **

**Cadena: What? *peers out* Oh. **

**Anakin: Bird poop. Naturally. -_-**

**Me: You shouldn't have scared it!**

**Anakin: What, so when a bird is frightened, it does it's business How does that make ANY sense? If you were a bird, you'd be pooping all over the place!**

**Me: WHAT?! O.O Anakin, you-*Punches Anakin. Repeatedly.***

**Anakin: Stop it! *Force pushes me into a wall* **

**Me: Ow...! -_- **

**Cadena: Wait for it...wait for it...**

**Me: *rage quit mode* GAH! *punches everywhere* DON'T...USE THE...FORCE ON...ME! :( **

**Anakin: Ow! Will you-ow! **

**Me: Do the review notice!**

**Anakin: Fine! PLEASE REVIEW-ow!-give feed-ow!-back, and no-oof!-hater comments! **

**Me: There. **

**Anakin: I'm gonna have bruises all over tomorrow...**

**Me: Think of it this way-you'll have so many different colors! *smiles sweetly* **

**Anakin: Meh...*shuffles out of the room* **

**Me: *turns to Cadena with evil grin* Would you like to be colored as well? *laughs in a creepy, ghost-child way* **

**Cadena: Oh, god. *runs away***

**Me: Heeheeehee, good bye everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES I finished this chapter~! Oh, god, I didn't think I'd ever finish! I was in a pretty bad freeze-frame/writing block last night and I usually would be able to get ahead on a few more chapters, but I'm up to my neck in writing blocks...grrr...that's what I hate about writing sometimes. I mean, I LOVE IT, but I just hate how when you're a writer, you're in constant danger of not knowing what to write next...and suddenly, all you're typing are random words on a screen and you press the delete button about a trillion times and then you're banging your head against the desk wondering what in the Force you did to have writing blocks plague your ability to write...GRRRRRR...so FRUSTRATING! Ah, well...I'll just have to work harder. XD Akep, my bitter rant about writing blocks are over now, read on! :D **

Chapter 6.

Cadena—

I slipped into the corridors of the ship and finally managed to find Jim.

"To Teth, huh?" Jim asks me as we walked around. I nodded. "I don't understand all of it, though...According to Master Skywalker, there aren't any droids found even near that sector. It's most unusual why there would be droid sightings there." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Jim sighed. "We'll just have to bring 'em down, like we always do." He says, grinning. I began laughing and then we stopped dead in our tracks as we heard a familiar voice shouting, "What do you think you're doing?"

I stiffened and turned to face Rex, who was watching us through his helmet. I could almost see his narrowed eyes through the dark visor.

I swallowed and said, "Hey, Rexter…care to join us?"

Rex took off his helmet, and sure enough, his suspicious eyes were trained on Jim. "Just what do you think you're doing, trooper?" Rex asks.

Jim gave Rex a salute and says, "I was just walking around with the Commander, sir."

I forced a light laugh and said, "Honestly, Rex…you don't need to be all…"

My voice drifted away as Rex marched a step forward to Jim and growled, "Listen, I don't want _any _funny business between you and the Commander. You make one false step, I'll be filing you for—"

"Rex, that's enough!" I snapped. Rex looked over to me and I crossed my arms, scowling. "I don't need you sitting around babysitting us." I said firmly.

Rex raised an eyebrow and I glared at him harder. "That was an order, _Captain._" I said, seething.

Rex pressed his lips together but gave me a tight nod and walked away.

I turned to Jim, who was wincing. I smiled apologetically at him and said, "Now, where were we?"

Jim smirked and we walked on a bit more through the halls until we stopped in front of Jim's quarters. "Might as well enjoy the peace while it lasts, right?" Jim says in my ear and I smiled as we walked inside.

I sat myself on the bed and Jim plopped himself down next to me.

"I can't believe that you managed to come…I thought that you wouldn't want to go on a mission." Jim says at last and I smirked. "Don't turn into Anakin; he was thinking the same exact thing." I said, rolling my eyes.

Jim shrugged. "He's just looking out for you." He says. I nodded. "I can understand that…but I don't want him thinking that I can't take care of myself, you know?" I said glumly.

Jim brushed back a strand of hair and smiled. "I know that you can take care of yourself, Cadena, but don't overextend yourself…that's when everything breaks." He says, watching me carefully.

I managed to smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course." I said lightly.

Jim sighed and laid himself out on the bed. I rested next to him, enjoying having some time with him before we can go off on another long, bloody battle.

I closed my eyes and Jim squeezed my hand. I squeezed it back and we drifted into sleep.

That was our mistake.

•◊•

I woke up feeling someone violently pulled from the bed and opened my eyes when I heard something being slammed into the wall.

I sat up straight, my heart beating quickly and spotted Anakin pinning Jim to the wall with his fists.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Anakin shouted. "You think you can go off with her like that?! Do you have any manners whatsoever?!"

Jim's eyes were wide and he says, "General, I—"

"Bastard!" Anakin spat, slamming Jim into the wall again.

"Master! Stop it!" I shouted, standing up.

Anakin ignored me and he says, "Cadena's risking everything for you right now! She's risking her family, her friends, her home, maybe even her _life! _If _you _get caught, you can get off totally free, and if _she _gets caught, she'll be banished from her home! Do you hear me?!" Anakin shouted the last part and I swallowed, feeling angry and confused at the same time.

"Master!" I screamed as Anakin lifted his fist.

I watched, horrified as Anakin punched Jim—hard—on the face and that was when something inside me totally snapped.

I walked up to Anakin and grabbed his arm. "Master." I said in a dead quiet voice.

Anakin was breathing heavily, a fiery, angry light shining in his eyes and I held onto his arm tighter. "Master, please." I whispered.

Anakin finally turned his head to look at me and I stared right back at him. I felt cold fury wash over me again and again and if it hadn't been for the fact that Anakin was my master, I would have punched him just as hard as he had to Jim.

Anakin's hands dropped and I let out a small sigh of relief. "Let's go." I murmured to Anakin and shot a quick look at Jim.

'I'll talk to you later.' I mouthed to him and he gave me a nod in acknowledgement.

Anakin and I walked out of the room silently.

•◊•

Anakin and I didn't say a single word to each other until we reached our quarters.

The door slid shut behind us and I stiffened, turning slowly to look at him with daring eyes.

Anakin avoided my glare and he peered down at the ground as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Master, do you mind telling me what just happened back there?" I asked quietly.

Anakin didn't respond.

I glared at him and said, "I can understand why you would panic, but you didn't need to hurt him."

Anakin still didn't respond.

"I can't believe that you're capable of actually doing that." I snapped and sat down in my bed, throwing the covers over my head. "I've seen what you do when the people you care about are hurt, but I wasn't hurt, was I? You're just being over protective _again._"

I buried my head in my pillow and didn't say anything.

"Cadena, I know you're mad at me." Anakin finally said. "But it was…disturbing seeing you just go about breaking the Code so easily like that."

I frowned and turned on my side, so I'd be facing the wall.

"I'm supposed to protect you, Cadena. That's one of my purposes of being your master." Anakin said quietly and I heard him go walk over to his own bed.

We were both tense, and I could sense that Anakin was still awake.

I adjusted my position in my bed again and closed my eyes.

•◊•

I woke up before Anakin and turned my head to look at him.

He was sleeping peacefully enough and I stood up quietly, careful not to make any noise. I slipped out of the room and walked down the halls, hoping to find at least a couple more minutes of peace before we would be in the atmosphere of Teth.

I walked down into the hangers and found Jim and Rex discussing things heatedly and sighed.

"Hello, you two. Is there something wrong?" I asked, approaching them.

Rex turned to me and I crossed my arms. "Nothing, Commander." Rex says stiffly and I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's what I thought." I said snappishly.

Jim looked over to me gratefully and I smirked. Rex looked at the two of us and he shook his head wearily, walking away.

"I was planning on talking to you." I said right after Rex was out of ear shot. Jim grimaced. "I figured." He says. I clasped my hands behind his back. "I'm sorry for everything last night…I guess Anakin was just—"

"Nah, I get it." Jim says, tossing his helmet up in the air. "I'd be confused if your master saw you with me and not say anything about it."

I winced and said, "He says he's sorry."

Jim shook his head. "Cadena, I don't care if he's sorry or not. It doesn't change anything. What he said is true, you know. You're risking a lot for me, for this opportunity. And me?" Jim snorted. "If someone found out that I got a girl pregnant, the worst that can happen to me is that I'd be kicked out of the Republic Army…and to tell you the truth, I don't think that'd affect me as it would a real clone trooper who was born on Kamino. I stick out, remember?" He gestured around his face.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Jim, don't take Anakin's words to heart, though. You won't hurt me. I trust you." I said quietly.

Jim sighed and he slipped his armored hand into mine. "Alright, Cadena…I know that you trust me. But from now on, _be careful_." He says seriously.

I managed to smirk at him and said, "Everyone's telling me that."

Jim gives a little laugh and replied, "That's because everyone's worried about you."

I looked up at him and smiled. We both enjoyed the moment and then I let go of his hand as my comlink began beeping.

"Commander, we're approaching Teth as we speak. We've just gotten out of hyper space." Rex's voice echoes through my com and I nodded. "We'll be getting ready, Rex." I said and ended the call.

"I'll see you later." I said to Jim and darted out of the hanger.

I opened the door to our quarters to alert Anakin but instead found him withering in his bed; his back arched and sweat glistening on his face. He was rolling back and forth, his eyes squeezed shut and judging from the blankets on the floor, he had been kicking in his sleep.

My eyes widened. This hadn't been the first time Anakin has had a night mare.

I braced myself and marched over to Anakin's side, shaking him. "Master, it's just another dream. Wake up!" I said loudly.

Anakin made a pathetic whimpering noise and I finally pinched Anakin's ear. "Wake up, Master!" I shouted and Anakin's eyes finally fluttered open.

For a second, we both stared at each other and then Anakin rubs his ear, wincing. "What was that for, Cadena?" He asks, uncharacteristically out of breath.

"You were having another night mare." I said flatly. "We're about to land on Teth now, so I thought that you might as well get ready."

Anakin gave me a halfhearted smirk and says, "I had everything under control, Cadena."

I crossed my arms and snapped, "I still hadn't forgiven you for last night, Master, so don't get all cocky."

Anakin grimaced and I gave him a smug smile. "Come on, we're already late." I said coolly and pointed out the door.

Anakin stood up and nodded.

We walked out into the hallway and down to the hanger bay, where everyone was waiting for us. I managed to see Jim's face in the small crowd of clones and gave him a small smile. Jim grinned back and I turned to Anakin, who, thankfully, was talking to Rex.

I peered out the windows and caught sight of the jungle planet looming in the distance. I let out a tiny breath, finally feeling uneasiness shroud over me like a dark, wet blanket.

"Are you ready, Cadena?" Anakin asks me and I nodded tightly. "I'm ready if you are." I replied.

I slapped on a confident smile as Anakin briefed the troopers but at last, I knew that things were not going to go as planned in the future.

**A/N: SO...sorry if some parts were slow in this chapter, that's the writing block showing up for ya. :P**

**Cadena: Writers. -_- *shakes head* **

**Me: Well, I was pretty distracted! **

**Cadena: With what? **

**Me: I got my enrollment letter that I was eligible to get into the National Junior Honor Society! :D :D **

**Cadena: Yeah, you're ELIGIBLE. You might not even get in. **

**Me: :( Way to make me feel bad. **

**Cadena: *shrug* All I'm saying is that you shouldn't get your hopes up. Don't get cocky. **

**Me: ...remind me to never turn to you for encouragement. **

**Cadena: Don't talk to me about encouragement! Do you think it's easy trying to keep spirits up while people die everyday? -_-**

**Me: ...no. **

**Cadena: See? I state my case.**

**Me: Well, do YOU think that's easy to keep spirits up while there is tons of homework, quizzes, tests, and bullies everywhere? -_-**

**Cadena: Yeah! :D That sounds easy! Someone bugging you? Just give 'em the good old roundhouse kick to the chest! Or...you can hold a light saber to their neck...that works. Or manipulate them with the Force. Or-**

**Me: Not ALL of us are trained in the Temple, Cadena. -_-**

**Cadena: Oh. That sucks for you. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Thank you for those lovely words of sympathy.**

**Anakin: Well, Cadena never really was one for sympathy...it's either she's right or everyone's wrong. **

**Cadena: Where were YOU? **

**Anakin: ...I realized that you should never use your light saber in front of a dog. **

**Me: You WHAT?! **

**Ahsoka: *wince* We were just having a bit of light saber practice...and the dog next door freaked out and began barking all over the place. **

**Me: *slaps forehead* What did I tell you?! -_-**

**Anakin: Do you really expect us to listen? Most of the stuff you say go right out the other ear! **

**Me: ...I hate it when you don't listen.**

**Anakin: It's one of my endearing qualities. **

**Ahsoka: Trust me, Skyguy, we all know that. :P**

**Me: *sigh* Akep, now, going down to business...Ahsoka, do the review notice. **

**Ahsoka: Alright...please review, give feedback, and no hate comments! :P**

**Anakin: Uh-oh...the dog is back again! **

**Me: Oh, boy...*takes laptop inside* **

**Cadena: *watches out the window as the dog attacks Anakin* Haha! :D Someone, gimme a video camera! **

**Anakin: NOT FUNNY! *ignites light saber* **

**Me: NO! ANAKIN, I DO NOT WANNA BE RESPONSIBLE FOR SOME DOG'S DEATH! **

**Anakin: Well, the dog should have thought of that before-whoa! That's it! *uses the Force to throw the dog back* **

**Dog: *whimpers and runs away* **

**Anakin: HA! TAKE THAT!**

**Me: ...-_- Anakin, no one's impressed that you defeated a dog. **

**Anakin: Oh. *blush* **

**Me: *sighs* **


	7. Chapter 7

**GAH, this writer's block is killing me! It's taking its precious time of killing my brain to bits...! :'( Ah, well...enough with the drama, I'll try to get back onto my usual typing frenzy of writing soon...I think the end of summer is getting to me, as well as the fact that I've been a little obsessed with watching hilarious Clone Wars vids on Youtube and spending time on my forum and on Twitter...ah, all of those wretched yet tempting things that the Internet gives us! *shakes fist in the air dramatically* Grrr...alright, enough has been enough, and this is where I'll close up with my bitter feelings of remorse and sourness against the blockage of writing inspiration. (That sounded poetic...I think I'll go write that down...once a writer, always a writer. ;D) Speaking of poetry, (were we?) I like writing it! *random fact* Although I have to admit, some of them can be dark...that's what I get for reading to much Edgar Allen Poe...I read one of his poems and it's called 'The Raven' and it's basically about that creepy feeling where the shadows seem to manipulate you and suddenly, you're scared for no apparent reason 'cause all of those scary thoughts get a hold of your brain...*shudder* In fact, I was about to watch a video the other night on Youtube and you know those ads that pop up right before? (sometimes you can skip it, other times you have to wait for it to end...-_-) and it was a trailer of 'Insidious: Chapter 2' or something...I think I just about freaked. I mean, I've seen some creepy movies but maaaaaaaaan...horror movies...*shudders again* Alright, my rant is finished, read on for the next chapter! **

Chapter 7.

Anakin—

After the briefing, I turned to Cadena, who was biting down on her lip as the troopers scattered for their shuttles.

"You'll be coming with me." I said, gesturing at a shuttle. Cadena nods and she walked right beside me, her hands clasped behind her back.

I gave Cadena her cloak and she took it with a grateful smile. I watched as she tugged it on and she looked up at me, a faint smile on her lips and yet I could still feel discomfort coming off of her. I slipped into her mental shields and felt hurt, sadness, and uneasiness raging inside of her like some sort of storm. I concentrated, trying to zone in what all those feelings were aimed for when I was suddenly shoved out.

I looked down at Cadena who had her eyes narrowed at me. She gave me a glare and stomped off into the shuttle and didn't bother turning back.

I sighed and followed after her. Cadena pulled her cloak tighter around her and her head hung low, so that I wouldn't see her face.

The shuttle lifted and the took off to Teth's atmosphere.

Rex looked over to me and says, "The other team is making its way around as we speak."

"Good." I replied, grinning confidentially.

"So…we're just going to be scouting ahead?" Cadena finally asks. I looked over to her, surprised that she was finally speaking and then nodded. "You and I will be first bringing a small party into the jungles, where sources tell us that was where the last group of droids was seen."

Cadena lifted a shoulder, causing the hood to conceal more of her face until all I was looking at was a sheet of brown fabric.

I cleared my throat and looked over to Rex, who was giving me a questioning look. I grimaced and mouthed, 'Girls.'

Rex blinked in confusion but nodded. I couldn't help but to smirk at his awkwardness in this sort of situation and for a second, my mood lifted until the shuttle landed on the surface.

Cadena walked out first, not making a sound. I gestured for Rex and a couple of other troopers to follow me and we walked around, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

The only possible noises that were created was probably the occasional heavy breath of a trooper or a nearby bird call of a sort.

Cadena's eyes were trained on the horizon, not even breaking her gaze to look over at me just once.

I frowned but continued to remain silent.

_So…did you find anything yet? _I asked at last through the Force. I watched with a slight smirk on my face as Cadena's eyes widened. She turned over to me at last and gave me a long and hard glare.

_No, I didn't. _Cadena thought back. _Do you mind getting out of my head? _

I chuckled lightly under my breath and thought, _I actually do mind…do you mind telling me why you're giving me the cold shoulder…again…?_

_You seriously still don't know?! _Was Cadena's sharp and angry reply. _I thought you would put two and two together by now! _

I winced and thought back, _I'm putting two and two together and all I'm getting are sixty reasons why you'd be doing this to me again! _

_Wow…sixty reasons? Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought. _Cadena replies snidely.

I blinked and glared at her. _Watch your mouth…or…your thoughts!_

_Why should I? You know why I'm mad at you! _Cadena shouts through my head.

I sighed and then thought, _If it's about Jim, I said that I was sorry! I really am! _

For a couple minutes, Cadena was silent. I bit my lip, wondering if I had stepped over the wrong line, but then Cadena replies, _I know you're sorry, Master…but I'm still shocked over why you would do that. I mean, Jim's not a bad person! _

I winced and thought, _I know he's not a bad person, Cadena. _

Cadena glares at me and says, _It was scary watching you do that, Master. I know what you mean by it must have been shocking to see me in that sort of position with Jim, but you have to trust me that I'll make the right decision. _

I sighed and said, _I do trust you, Cadena—_

_No, you don't! You can't even leave me alone for five minutes without worrying that I'll blow something up or something! _

I was about to shoot something back to Cadena when Rex taps my shoulder and points to a tree. I narrowed my eyes and Cadena follows my gaze to what I was looking at.

A spy droid was whizzing around the canopy of the trees and Cadena gave me a quick nod. She rolled out of the way and pressed herself against a tree's trunk. I watched as the troopers scattered and I hissed, "Follow it. We'll see where it leads us."

Cadena gave me a terse nod and she mouths, 'I'll follow it first.'

Before I could argue, Cadena slipped away from the tree and she quietly followed the droid. She narrowed her eyes at its back and would quickly dive into the bushes or clamber up a tree if it turned around.

I crept up behind Cadena and at last, we watched as the spy droid flew up into the sky, and didn't come back to the ground.

I frowned and turned to Cadena. She had her eyes narrowed at the sky and she climbed up a jungle tree, peering up at the purple-colored sky.

"What do you see?" I shouted up at her. Cadena slid back down and shook her head, crossing her arms. "I can't see a single thing. It's like it vanished to nowhere. It didn't leave a single trace." She says.

"Do you think the Seppies would leave a base in the sky?" Rex asks thoughtfully.

I shook my head. "I don't think so…maybe, but there has to be more to it." I said.

Cadena sighs and gestures around. "Perhaps we should scout on a bit more?" She asks. I nodded and we began to walk on.

It didn't seem to be that long before Cadena and I began arguing in our heads again.

_I still haven't heard a real apology yet, Master. _Cadena thinks to me and I slapped my forehead. I turned to her and glared, thinking, _I said sorry already!_

Cadena gave me a smug smile and thinks, _But it wasn't a proper one. I need a real one to be convinced. _I snorted and thought, _Who says that I need you to be convinced? _

Cadena raised an eyebrow at me and puts her hands on her hips. _You know why. _She thinks to me and I sighed, face palming again.

I heard a clone hissing to Rex, "Er…what's going on between the Commander and the General?"

Rex shrugged and replied, "Let's just say that…they can disagree on different matters."

"Don't bother trying to understand them. They're Jedi, after all." A different trooper says and Cadena whirled around, her arms crossed. "I heard that, you know." She hisses and I almost smirked at the awkwardness and tension rising between the troopers.

"She's got ya." Another clone says, chuckling.

Cadena shot daggers at the group and she turned back to me. _Strange…they're almost as weird as you. _She thinks to me, rolling her eyes. I scowled. _Are you just going to be bothering me this entire time? _I asked tiredly.

_YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY, MASTER. _Cadena yells into my mind and I rubbed the back of my neck, cringing at how indignant she 'sounded'. 

_Fine, Cadena. I'm sorry. _I snapped.

Cadena crossed her arms and says out loud, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Speak for yourself." I muttered and walked ahead. Cadena smirks and we stopped in front of a cliff. "Perhaps we can get a better view?" Cadena asks and she clutched at one of the vines from a tree and prepared to climb.

I nodded and gestured the troopers to launch grappling hooks. Cadena was already climbing ahead, careful with her footing. I managed to catch up to her and asked, "Hanging in there?"

Cadena smirks and flicks at a strand of her vine. "Literally." She says, rolling her eyes.

I grinned and said, "I'll race you to the top, if you're bored." Cadena opened her mouth to respond as soon as a bullet narrowly missed her head.

Her eyes widened and she peered down.

"General, we've got company!" Rex calls up to me and I sighed. "I figured, Rex." I replied and took my light saber from my belt.

Cadena frowns as she ignites her own weapon and says, "I think it's some sort of patrol team." I deflected a bullet and grimaced. "You think?" I asked and slid a little ways down the vine, hoping to get a better view of which droid I should be trying to shoot down.

I heard a nearby scream and I turned just in time to see a trooper losing his grip on his cord.

"I've got him!" Cadena shouts and she jumped off her vine, catching the trooper and landing on the ground in process.

I sighed and muttered, "Always trying to play as hero…" I jumped off after her and cut down a couple more droids as she deflected the bullets away from the troopers.

Cadena cut down the last droid and I shook my head at her in mock disproval. Cadena threw her head back laughing and then stops suddenly, her breath getting hitched in her throat. I watched as she leans against the rock wall, breathing heavily.

"Cadena?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. Cadena looks up to me and gave me a strained smile. "Nothing, Master…just the usual…kicks." She murmurs and I winced.

"Is everything alright down there, General?" Rex shouts from above. I looked up and yelled, "Yes! Go on!"

I turned back to Cadena, who was still leaning against the wall, her face pale.

"Maybe I should get you back to the ship." I suggested but Cadena shook her head, weakly grabbing a hold of the vine. "I'll be okay, Master. Let's just finish our scout and then we'll go back."

I bit my lip and then hissed, "You don't need to act like a hero."

Cadena shook her head again, determined to hang on. She started to climb slowly ahead and I sighed, grabbing onto my own vine.

I allowed myself to remain silent and murmured, "You don't need to hide it, Cadena. I know you better than you think." With that, I followed after her.

**A/N: Again, my mini writing block has been plaguing me so it took much of my energy to finish up this chapter, because I didn't want it really short or anything. I can't stand really really really short chapters. It's just a pet peeve of mine. Even though it doesn't matter the quantity of the chapter, it only matters the quality, I still find it annoying...! **

**Anakin: you should know about annoying...you see the representative of it everyday when you look in the mirror. XD**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Haha, very funny. And you should know about evilness, everyone sees it whenever they watch the movies. **

**Anakin: *blinks* What? **

**Me: Never mind...**

**Anakin: I've got a bad feeling about this...**

**Me: You always do.**

**Cadena: Speaking of which, am I the only one who noticed that A LOT of people say that line? **

**Me: It's kind of a trademark line in the Star Wars universe. *winks* You know, like Bones from Star Trek is constantly saying, "Damnit man, I'm a doctor, not a blah blah blah?" **

**Cadena: I've noticed that...and he also begins sentences with a 'damn it' when he's pissed off at someone. **

**Me: Favorite one from Star Trek: Into Darkness, "DAMNIT, JIM, that was our ride! You stunned our ride!" **

**Cadena and me: *fangirling* **

**Anakin: *sighs* **

**Me: Chris Pine's gonna be playing as Jack Ryan! *squeals* **

**Anakin: ...Jack Ryan? Isn't that a movie from a long time ago? **

**Me: I think they're making a re-make of it...in the older version, the guy who plays as Indiana Jones played as Jack Ryan, but now Chris Pine is playing as him...! :D**

**Cadena: *squeals* **

**Anakin: *sighs and slaps forehead* Someone take me away from these fangirls...**

**Ahsoka: Well...Chris Pine is pretty good-looking. I'll give you that. **

**Anakin: Right...I forgot, you're taken by Lux. -_-**

**Ahsoka: *blushes* **

**Me: Some people *cough cough, ME* ship Anisoka, you know. **

**Anakin: What? **

**Ahsoka: What? **

**Anakin and Ahsoka: *exchanges looks and then both looks away, blushing* **

**Anakin: That's...that's ridiculous!**

**Ahsoka: T-t-totally! **

**Cadena...*high pitched voice* Awkward! **

**Me: you said it...um, changing subject! Cadena, do the review notice! **

**Cadena: ...*still staring at Anakin and Ahsoka* Yeah...I'll do that...Please review, give feedback, and no hater comments! **

**Me: ...yup. That about says it. :)**

**Cadena: *still staring at Anakin and Ahsoka* ...yeah.**

**Me: You know what's an even weirder shipping? (Although I do ship Anisoka, don't judge me! They're only six years apart! Please don't give me hate reviews over Anisoka! (this story isn't Anisoka, though...still Anidala))**

**Cadena: Do I really want to know? **

**Me: ...maybe. **

**Anakin: Please just say it.**

**Me: You're gonna regret that. **

**Anakin: Just say it. Anything besides standing here in an awkward silence. **

**Me: ...some people ship Cadakin. **

**Anakin and Cadena: Cadakin? *realization dawns* Oh...oh. **

**Cadena: *turns to Anakin***

**Anakin: *turns to Cadena***

**Cadena and Anakin: *cringes* Ew...**

**Me: You said it. **

**Ahsoka: Great. Now you ended the chapter with awkwardness. Just great. **

**Me: ...er...yeah. See ya guys later, everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiiii doods! Back with another chapter! And I'm slowly getting out of my writer's block, thank the Force for that! I think it's because I tried writing this chapter last night-around eleven in the night...It's weird, really, 'cause it's in the quiet of the night where all you hear is the tapping of the keyboard that's when you begin writing more...or is that just me...? I dunno. If I ever achieve my dream of being a writer, then I think that I'd be the kind of writer that stays up at night writing and sleeps most of the day away. Now, that's not exactly the life I want, (the sleeping the day away part...) but it's true, most of my inspiration comes around in the night. :) I think that's one of the signs that I'm a writer...you know, how some people are able operate better in the night...! Alright, that part of the rambling is finished-out of curiosity does anyone else write better in the night or is that just me? **

Chapter 8.

Cadena—

Anakin was quiet behind me. I bit my lip, realizing that he would be worrying about me…_again. _I sighed and looked up, only seeing the sun and clouds beyond the rocky wall. I could make out some crevices dug into the cliff, as well as insects and other small animals creeping back and forth.

I shuddered and went back to climbing. I spotted some abnormally large bugs and looked over to Anakin, who had a strange smile on his face as he watched a large dragonfly whiz past us.

"Ahsoka and I flew one of those the last time we were here." Anakin tells me as I stared at him with a questioning look.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "You rode a bug?"

Anakin grimaced and says, "It wasn't easy, but we managed."

I visualized Anakin and Ahsoka sitting on a bug, its opaque wings beating back and forth as Anakin grabs its antennae. I snorted out loud in laughter and Anakin rolled his eyes, knowing that I was laughing at him.

"I thought you didn't like riding live creatures." I said teasingly, climbing a bit faster.

Anakin scowled. "I don't. But if you've seen our situation back there, we didn't have much of a choice." He says grouchily and I grinned, feeling my old, cheery self resurface again.

"How much further, Rex?" I shouted.

Rex turned to me. "I'm guessing a couple more miles." He shouted back. I sighed but nodded. I grabbed onto another vine and began swinging back and forth, trying to cover more distance that way.

Anakin climbed steadily beside me and then he turns to me, rolling his eyes. "You're bored, aren't you?" He asks, grunting as he reaches a bit higher.

I shrugged as I leapt off and swung again on the vine. "It's better than climbing the old-fashioned way. Try it—it's not as exhausting." I said, laughing.

Anakin turned to me worriedly. "Be careful. We're a high way up." He says as I did another flip. I shrugged. "Look over yourself, Master. You're the one free-climbing that rock wall, anyways." I replied.

Anakin sighed but he turned his attention back to the cliff.

I smirked and leapt up to another vine, slowly making my way up ahead of him.

"This isn't a contest, Cadena." Anakin says, smirking as I turned back to look at him. I smiled angelically and then cried out as the vine I was holding onto snapped.

"Cadena!" Anakin shouts and I felt fear and panic course through my veins and I shook my head mentally.

_No. I had to think fast. _I wrapped my hands around another vine and winced as I at first slid down the vine part way. I at last placed my feet into the crevices of the cliff and I heard Anakin sighing in relief above me.

"Are you alright, Cadena?" Anakin calls out.

I cringed as I looked over at the burns that the vines had left on my hands but I replied, "I'm fine!"

"What's going on down there?" Rex shouts.

"It's nothing!" I shouted back and scrambled up the vine a bit quicker, already feeling annoyed at how much time had been wasted.

Anakin looked over to me carefully as I caught up to him and he says, "You scared me half to death!"

I shrugged and replied, "At least I caught the vine."

Anakin narrowed his eyes and he catches sight of the burns on my hands. "What's that?" He asks and reaches over, his glove touching the marks.

I bit my lip as he made contact with my raw skin and shook his head. "We'll have to take care of that later." He mutters.

I managed to smile sheepishly and nodded.

•◊•

It was at long last when we reached the top of the cliff.

Rex and the other troopers were waiting for us patiently as I finally hauled myself over the cliff. I was out of breath and panting, whereas Anakin looked unruffled and cool.

He gave me a sideways glance and I gave him a thumbs up as I hunched over, breathing heavily.

The troopers exchanged uneasy looks and Rex cleared his throat. "Are you alright, Commander?" He asks slowly.

I nodded and looked up tiredly. "Couldn't be better, Rex." I said breathlessly.

I could sense the doubt coming off of the captain and finally straightened and gave him a more winning smile. "Honest, I'm fine." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Rex just gave me a terse nod and Anakin placed his hand on my shoulder. "Alright, show's over. Did you guys find anything?" Anakin asks me, distracting the attention away from me.

"Yes, sir." A trooper says, pointing into the distance.

"Due north." Another trooper added and I narrowed my eyes, wondering what I was looking for and my mouth dropped open.

As the clouds parted, I could catch a glimpse of a looming structure built in some of the higher tree tops, and could just make out a red shield of a generator.

"What would they want out here?" Anakin murmurs out loud. "There's nothing except…nothing."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully and asked, "Didn't you say that this used to be a Hutt vacation home?"

Anakin scowled and replied sullenly, "Yes."

I crossed my arms and said, "Perhaps that has something to do with this base." I said, gesturing around the structure's shadows across the sky.

"Maybe, maybe not. We should head back to the ship and report our finds." Anakin says and he jumped off the cliff. I sighed, rolling my eyes and leapt off after him.

I softened my blow by calling politely on the Force and Anakin grins at me, standing up. "You're getting the hang of that." He says, impressed.

I smirked and dusted myself off. "Of course I am." I murmured and we waited as the troopers slid down with the vines.

At last, we set back off our way towards the ship.

_Are you feeling alright? _Anakin's voice echoed through my head and I glanced sharply over to him. He gave me a pointed stare and I sighed. _I guess I could be better…but when we return home, everything will be back to normal. _I replied.

_You shouldn't have come along…I knew it! _Anakin thinks to me indignantly.

_Master, don't worry. For the ten millionth time, don't worry about me and watch over yourself instead. _I thought, placing a hand on his arm. Anakin looks down at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

Anakin sighed and opened his mouth to say something when movement was caught in the corner of my eye.

I whirled around to catch sight of a spy droid and ignited my light saber.

Anakin whipped out his own light saber and dove after it. "Don't let it get away!" He shouts and leapt in front of the spy droid, about to cut it in half but instead, it flies over to me.

I lifted my light saber, just about to allow it to take its toll in destroying the droid when a wave of nausea swept over me and I stumbled to my feet, missing my original target miserably.

I dimly heard blaster shots after the droid in the background but judging by the continuous whirs and mechanical clicks that were slowly drifting away, the spy droid had gotten away.

_And it was all my fault. _

•◊•

Voices unfocused and focused in my hearing as I slowly drifted back into the land of the living.

I blinked into the bright lights of the medical bay and found Jim and Anakin peering down at me with worried eyes.

"What happened?" I murmured, sitting up. Jim squeezed my hand as Anakin says shortly, "You passed out."

I vaguely remembered the spy droid, and the blaster shots and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Now the Separatists knew that we were on their tail.

"Oh." I replied quietly.

Anakin sighed and stood up. "It wasn't your fault, Cadena." He says. I shook my head in shame. "I'm sorry, Master, I really didn't mean—"

"Cadena." Anakin says, looking at me in the eye. "It wasn't your fault. I should have known that this was too risky for you."

I raised an eyebrow and Jim avoided looking at me. His eyes were trained on the ground and I could spot his left hand being clenched into a fist, his knuckles white.

"You'll be heading back to Coruscant." Anakin says and I stood up, my eyes wide.

"What?! No!" I said indignantly. "Master, I—you can't!"

Anakin shook his head. "Cadena, I can't afford you to get hurt anymore. Even on a simple scouting mission, you weren't able to…function." He says carefully.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Master, that was a _scouting _mission!" I replied.

"Imagine you collapsing in the middle of combat! That can't happen!" Anakin growled at me and I rolled my eyes. "It won't, Master." I said in a hard voice.

"I know it won't. Your ship is being arranged as we speak." Anakin says. "Stay here until someone comes and picks you up." With that, he left the medical bay and I was left alone with Jim.

"I'm sorry, Cadena, but the General has a point." Jim says in a quiet voice.

I let my mouth fall open and asked, "You _agree _with him?! How can you say that?"

Jim squeezes my hand and says, "Cadena, I can't allow you to get hurt, either. You can understand that much from me, right?"

I pulled away and said, "I can take care of myself."

Jim shook his head. "Maybe you can take care of yourself, but you can't take care of yourself as well as another child that you're carrying at the moment right now. The best you can do is rest." He says firmly.

I crossed my arms. "I can't believe this." I muttered, looking away.

•◊•

When a trooper finally came to fetch me, I didn't look at Jim or Anakin as I mounted the ship. The entire hanger bay was empty, and it didn't make me feel any more comfortable.

"This is for your own good, Cadena." Anakin says quietly behind me but I didn't turn to look at him. I kept my hands stiff by my sides as I went up the catwalk and that was when I heard hurried steps behind me.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned around, half expecting Anakin, but instead found Jim looking down at me with wide eyes.

"Cadena, I know this hurts for you and everything, but you'll be safe." Jim says quietly in my ear as he pulled me into a hug.

I allowed my chin to rest on his shoulder and murmured, "I know, Jim. That's what I don't like about it."

Jim peered down at me and he took a shuddery breath. "Cadena, I've been thinking." He whispers.

I looked up at him. "What?" I asked quietly.

Jim broke away from me and he slowly got down on one knee and pulls out a band of silver, a tiny diamond perched on top.

I felt my eyes go wide and froze as Jim gave me a sheepish grin and says, "Look, I know this isn't exactly as romantic as it should be, but—"

I cut him off by kissing Jim's lips and whispered, "It's perfect."

Jim's face brightened and he asks, "Will you marry me, Cadena?"

I laughed and replied, "Yes, Jim. I'll repeat it a million times to convince you, but yes."

Jim slipped the ring onto my finger and I buried my face into his neck. "I'll just say that this ring was a gift, Jim…for the sake of being sought out." I murmured.

"I know. I realized that." Jim replied and I grinned up at him.

I turned over to Anakin, who was watching us with a shocked and incredulous look on his face and Jim whispers, "Should I be running now?"

Anakin opened his mouth and slapped his hand across his forehead, shaking his head. I smirked at the flush that was creeping to my master's face when he looked up at the two of us, still on the ship's catwalk.

"Ah, geez…" He murmurs and then walked up to us. I grinned and Anakin tousled my hair as though I was still the same fourteen year old girl that was assigned to be his Padawan.

He turned to Jim and says, "I give you my blessing, Jim…I think. Is that what I'm supposed to say?" I giggled as Anakin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jim's face broke into a large smile and says, "Thank you, sir."

Anakin rolled his eyes and muttered to me, "Stay safe, Cadena."

I sighed and then leapt into Anakin's arms, giving him a large hug. "Whoa!" Anakin says, surprised as he was thrown back slightly and then I heard him chuckle.

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me, Master?" I asked. Anakin sighs and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure, Cadena." He says. "But remember that I'll always be with you…just like how you'll always be with me."

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "That sounds like something that a Jedi Master would say."

Anakin snickers and says, "Well, I am a master…_your _master."

I giggled and we finally separated ourselves.

"Commander, the ship is prepped and ready. This is where you will say your farewells." A trooper calls over to me from inside the ship and I smirked. "Thank you." I replied and turned back to Anakin and Jim for one last time before I go.

"May the Force be with you, Master." I said, waving.

Anakin smiles and raises a hand. "With you, as well." He replied and I ran into the ship.

**A/N: This is probably one of the happiest chapters in the story...and I hope I didn't make Jim's proposal cheesy or anything, I really could NOT stand proposals that just seemed so...so...I dunno, 'been there, done that' kind of style, you know? I've read about ten proposals and they ALL SOUNDED THE SAME and I was aiming for something slightly different. **

**Anakin: ...does that really matter? I'm scarred...the master isn't supposed to see his Padawan getting married! In fact, she shouldn't be marrying at all! It's against the Code!**

**Me: You shouldn't be saying that, Anakin, and unless you want me to spill...**

**Anakin: Never mind. **

**Cadena: Spill what? *bouncing into the room***

**Anakin and me: Noooooooooooothing. **

**Cadena: *raises eyebrow* Ah, well. *begins humming and waltzing around***

**Anakin: She's in a good mood today...**

**Me: Well, whaddya expect? She's married!**

**Anakin: I still can't believe you made me watch!**

**Me: *shrug* I'm evil that way.**

**Anakin: *face palms* **

**Me: Cadena, will you do the review notice? **

**Cadena: You're taking advantage of my good mood, aren't you? **

**Me: Maaaaaaaaaaaybe. **

**Cadena: *sighs* Please review, feedback, no hate comments please!**

**Me: Oh yeah, and guys, remember how I said that I was still going to post cute little one shots about Cadena and Anakin? Well, I posted one today called 'The Lucky One'. **

**Cadena: And it takes place before this book...I'm probably still fourteen in that story. **

**Anakin: *sighs* when you were more innocent...man, I remember those days. **

**Cadena: Aw, do you actually miss my fourteen year old self? **

**Anakin: What? No, I didn't say that! **

**Cadena: Aw...! :)**

**Me: Oh, just say that you love each other already. -_-**

**Cadena and Anakin: *looks over to me with wide eyes* **

**Me: *slaps forehead* I MEANT THE BROTHER/SISTER KIND OF LOVE! NOT THE-ANAKIN, CADENA'S MARRIED TO JIM! **

**Anakin and Cadena: *sighs in relief* Oh. Phew.**

**Me: ...-_- Or not. Okay, guys, see ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, doods! So...yeah, Cadena and Jim are getting married, hallelujah! Quick thing before you guys read this-I actually didn't watch the Star Wars movies before, I only watched the important scenes and stuff 'cause I would always bump into them whenever I surfed stuff up on the Clone Wars on Youtube. So sorry if any of the info is slightly inaccurate-I beg for you guys to not be too harsh on me. :( I've been trying my best. Another thing-quick thank you to loveanisoka, who actually inspired me to write a certain part in this chapter-she told me that she missed Cadena and now she's all grown up and everything...! :') There's actually a certain scene where...ah, you'll have to read to find out what I mean. So...read on! :D**

Chapter 9.

Anakin—

_Nine months later—_

I got off the speeder wearily and sighed as I spotted Padmé running up to me.

It has been so long since I've last been on Coruscant, and the war was finally going to finish. News of Grievous' death spread quickly and I was able to come back home with open arms.

Padmé and I hid behind a pillar and I whirled her around in my arms, feeling joyful at last. She pressed her lips against mine and I gladly kissed her back, feeling my heart swell up with glee and hope.

"Anakin." Padmé says when we finally broke apart. "Something wonderful has happened."

"What is it?" I whispered.

Padmé swallows and she gave me a small smile. "Ani, I'm _pregnant._" She whispers.

I blinked, unsure how to respond and then I grinned. "That is wonderful, Padmé." I whispered and she smiled.

I gave her another lasting kiss and despite the fact that I was glad, really, I was…I couldn't help but to feel worry creeping over me.

•◊•

"Knock, knock." I whispered, walking into Jim's apartment.

Cadena was in a separate bed, cradling a small child in her arms. Jim was standing next to her, his eyes glimmering with tears and Ahsoka was cooing at the little baby in swaddling clothes.

"Master!" Cadena cries out happily and I grinned as I headed over to them. "Hey, Cadena." I said softly and peered down at the bundle of blankets that Cadena was holding.

Wide, blue eyes lazily blinked open to look at me and strands of dark, brown hair sprouted from the child's head.

"It's a boy." Cadena whispers, rocking the baby back and forth. I smiled. "Whaddya know…he looks like you." I murmured.

Cadena grins and began laughing. "That's what Jim said, but I think he looks like his father." She replied.

I turned to Jim, who was wiping up his tears bashfully and he managed to smile sheepishly at me. I grinned and then turned back to the little boy in Cadena's arms.

I grinned and whispered, "Hey, little guy…I guess I'm your uncle or something, huh?"

Cadena giggles as the little baby tilts his head, as though confused what I was saying and yawns. I smirked and said, "Well, Cadena, he definitely has your attitude. He's not impressed with me."

Cadena poked me teasingly and says, "He will soon."

I turned to Jim and Cadena. "So…what are you guys going to name him?" I asked.

Jim and Cadena both exchanged looks and Cadena shrugged. "We actually didn't think of it yet…we're giving it some time." She says with a guilty smile.

Ahsoka chuckled. "So he'll be unnamed for now." She says, rubbing the baby's cheek lovingly. Cadena nodded. She kissed the boy's forehead and I smiled again.

•◊•

It was almost a week later when Cadena finally came back to the Temple. She was reluctant to leave her child, but Ahsoka promised that she would take care of him.

"Do you miss him?" I asked as we walked back through the Temple doors. Cadena nodded, twisting her lips into a grimace. "I wish it wasn't that hard…I keep thinking that something bad is going to happen to him."

I swallowed, thinking of my own premonitions about Padmé's pregnancy and just barely nodded.

Cadena turned to me and she asks, "Is everything alright, Master? You seem uneasy as well." She gave a little laugh. "If anything, even more than myself."

I forced a grin and shook my head. "It's nothing, Cadena. I'm just tired." I mumbled and we walked into our quarters.

Cadena flopped onto her bed and raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah? I've noticed that you aren't quite yourself, lately." She says slowly.

I chuckled lightly and said, "Well, my Padawan just gave birth to a child…you wouldn't be yourself, either." Cadena frowned and rolled her eyes. "If you were me, you'd know what I was talking about." She says, crossing her arms.

I shrugged and replied, "Thankfully, I'm not you." I opened the doors and Cadena stood up. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"Just a walk around." I replied easily and Cadena sighed, stretching. "Fine, Master." She says, tucking herself into bed. "Be back soon."

I nodded and slipped out of the door. I walked out of the Temple and into the Senate building.

"Padmé." I whispered as I entered my wife's quarters. "Anakin." Padmé whispers, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and she asks, "How's Cadena? How's her child?"

"Both are fine." I murmured, holding onto Padmé's hand as she led me into her bedroom.

Padmé laid herself out on the bed and I slipped in the covers next to her. "That's good to hear." She whispers in my ear and I managed to give her a small smile.

Padmé squeezed my hand from under the blankets and we drifted off into sleep.

•◊•

_Padmé was screaming in pain and there was something more—sadness? Anger? Grief? I couldn't tell. _

_I couldn't see anything else—just Padmé's face. I could hear the faint wails of an infant. A sheen of sweat layered itself over Padmé's face and she took one last puff of breath before closing her eyes, her body becoming limp. _

_She was no longer alive. _

_Padmé had died._

•◊•

I sat up in bed, gasping for breath and felt cold sweat pouring down my face. I looked down at Padmé, who was shifting in her sleep and then her eyes fluttered open at my sudden outburst.

"Ani…Ani, what's wrong?" She whispers when she realizes that I was awake.

"I…saw you…in a dream. Padmé, you're gonna die. In childbirth." I whispered, my eyes wide. Padmé sits up, not showing any signs of fear or surprise. Instead, she held onto my hand and looks at me in the eye in the dark of the night.

"Anakin, I'm not going to die of childbirth, okay?" She whispers. I shook my head. "Padmé, I—" I started.

"I promise." Padmé says and I closed my mouth, nodding.

I stood and slipped on my tunic.

I tugged on my cloak and gave Padmé a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving for the Temple, heading out into the streets.

•◊•

Cadena was still sleeping when I entered our quarters. I quietly hung my cloak on a hook and sat down on my bed. Cadena's eyes fluttered open and she looks over to me.

"Hey, Master…you back?" She mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

I nodded and peered out the window.

Still dark.

"Cadena, go back to sleep. It's late." I said, rubbing my brow. Cadena sat up and she crossed her legs. "Dunno…I actually can't really sleep now." She says, sighing. I frowned. "And why is that?" I asked. "If I woke you up, sorry."

Cadena shook her head. "Nah, that's not it." She said, giving me a strained smile. I raised an eyebrow and she stood at the edge of her bed, scuffing her feet against the floor. I sighed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Cadena shrugged. "I dunno…" She repeats. "I guess I finally realized that a lot of things have changed…even with the war coming to a close, it's scary how I'm not exactly the same girl who watched you and followed you around everywhere you go, right?"

I realized her voice was shaking and I spread out my arms. Cadena gratefully came into them and I whispered, "You miss it?"

Cadena nods. "Wish I never grew up." She mumbles. I swallowed down a lump that was forming in my throat and forced a small laugh. "You're more mature now, Cadena. And I'm glad about that…you're smarter, quicker, and maybe just a _bit _wiser." Cadena giggled weakly and she asks, "Do you miss it?"

I smirked lightly and looked down at Cadena. "Yeah…I guess I miss having a fourteen year old bugging me." I replied flatly and Cadena giggles again.

I grinned and smoothed out Cadena's hair. "Nah, but I miss it." I muttered. Cadena smiled and she says, "I wanna be your apprentice all the time, no matter how annoying it may be."

"I'm annoying? What are you talking about?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Cadena smirked and says, "Yeah, you're annoying, Master…but you're like a big brother to me."

I had a harder time swallowing and mumbled, "Thanks."

Cadena looks up at me and she stood up. She gave me a halfhearted smile and walked over to her bed. I sighed and laid myself out on my own bed and then she turns around, giving me a sheepish grin. Cadena picked up her pillow and says quietly, "Scooch."

I grinned, remembering the last time she's said that to me, which took place around the first couple weeks of her being my Padawan.

I obediently rolled over to one side of the bed and Cadena plopped herself next to me.

"Just like the old times, huh, Master?" Cadena whispers in the darkness and I nodded, knowing that she would feel it.

I heard Cadena sighing and she says quietly, "Good night, Anakin."

I smiled and whispered, "Good night, Cadena."

•◊•

I woke up to hearing Cadena shriek as she fell off the bed.

I snorted, remembering how the same exact event had occurred between us the last time we had shared a bed.

Cadena was sprawled on the ground, looking up at me and she smiled sheepishly. I rested my head over the edge of the mattress and grinned. "Well, no matter how much time passes, you're always gonna fall off the bed." I said, rolling my eyes.

Cadena stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm surprised that I didn't break my head open from one of those falls." She says loftily as she walks towards the refresher.

I smirked and called after her, "It's 'cause you have a thick skull!"

Cadena threw a small towel at me and I ducked, laughing.

My Padawan scowled teasingly at me and closed the refresher door. I sighed and sat up, stretching. For a moment, I was content and satisfied with what today might come but instead went rigid, remembering the vision that had come last night.

Padmé.

I felt sweat drip down my brow and shook my head. That couldn't happen. She wasn't going to die…was she?

I swallowed back a scream of frustration and rested my head against the wall.

I needed to protect my wife, I needed to protect her, I needed to make sure that she would never die…not like that.

Cadena stepped outside of the refresher, toweling her hair and she gave me a quizzical look. "Master, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." She comments.

I lifted my head and gave her a strained smile, standing up. "I'm fine, Cadena." I said, rubbing my temples. "It's just the usual worries, nothing too bad."

I felt Cadena's eyes trained on my back but shoved her concern off. I couldn't risk telling Cadena about my vision about Padmé—it would give away our marriage and as much as I trusted my Padawan, I couldn't put her in a place of risk keeping our secret, even though I have kept hers.

I shook my head to myself as I closed the door of the refresher.

I'd do anything to protect the ones I care about—and I wasn't willing to share the risk with Cadena.

**A/N: Again, I tried my best, so please doods, don't be mean. :'( **

**Cadena: Why would they be mean? **

**Me: I've met a couple of haters. **

**Cadena: Oh. *grimace***

**Me: Yeah...-_- Some have very colorful language, if you know what I mean. **

**Cadena: Can't you just write back telling them to mind their own business? **

**Me: They're scared to put in their real log-in names...mostly guest review stuff. **

**Cadena: ...way to abuse it. **

**Me: I know, right? Well...haters gonna hate! Just gotta grin and bear it. **

**Cadena: Lost of grinning-bearing? Not so much. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* **

**Anakin: ...Can someone please tell me what's gonna happen to me?!**

**Me: NO!**

**Anakin: C'mon! Wait...twenty questions: Am I gonna like it? **

**Me: What...? NO TWENTY QUESTIONS!**

**Anakin: Poodoo...worth a shot. **

**Me: ...that shot just got you to do the review notice. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!**

**Anakin: ...**

**Cadena: ...-_-" **

**Anakin: ...*clears throat* Review, give feedback, no hater comments...**

**Me: Thank you. **

**Anakin: You're a creepy kid, you know that? **

**Me: *smiles sweetly* I learn from the best.**

**Anakin: What's THAT supposed to mean? **

**Me: *wanders away* Oh...nothing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeaaaaaaaaaah! Double digits! :D Whoo! Anyways, thanks for the support again yesterday-I was so glad that none of you guys bit my head off for not watching the movies. :/ Of course, I know a couple of Vader quotes, like, "I find your lack of trust disturbing" (did I get that right?) and Luke: "I was a Jedi like my father before me." And all that good stuff. :) But sadly, I never got the chance to watch the full movie...only put in pieces and fit 'em together. So...basically, I'm winging it..."A failure in planning is a plan for failure"...oh, Force, that quote never made me feel this uncomfortable. Ah, well. :) So again, forgive me for all that. :'( Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 10! AND YES, I'm finally back on schedule! **

Chapter 10.

Cadena—

I sat cross-legged on my bed and waited patiently for Anakin to come back out.

I winced in slight embarrassment about last night, how I began whimpering like a little kid. I guess I really did miss needing Anakin all the time. I was older now, and I rarely needed his help, but it was one of those moments when I wish I didn't rush so much to become so much older. I ran my fingers over my Padawan braid and the small bead that held it together at the end. I smiled, remembering how proud I was to have one. I never thought that I'd be so happy when Master Yoda declared that I'd be Anakin's new apprentice.

I began to finger the star that hung around my neck, Anakin's gift to me for my sixteenth birthday and smiled again. I've come a long way. When the war was over, everything would become even better. Jim and I would raise our newborn son, Anakin would be able to relax for once, and we'd all be a large family.

Yeah…I liked the sound of that.

I began laughing and whispered, "Everything is going to change…the tides will be in our favor this time."

•◊•

Anakin looked distracted when he came back out of the refresher, or at least, more than usual. He looked tired and worn down, as though someone was dragging him by the feet with heavy chains.

I remained quiet as Anakin sat himself on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

He sighs restlessly and looked up at me. I gave him a halfhearted smile and uncrossed my legs, allowing them to rest over the edge of the bed.

"Cadena, you go train by yourself, will you? I'm going to go visit a couple of people." Anakin said at last, standing up.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering how to react and then finally opted by asking, "Who are you going to visit?"

Anakin shrugged and walked towards the door, waiting for me. "Just some good friends." He says calmly. I tilted my head at him, wondering if I should believe in him or not but then stood up.

I walked out the door and he followed right after me. I watched as he closed the door and he turned to me, obviously sensing my disappointment.

"Aw, don't give me that look now." Anakin says, tousling my hair. I scowled and swatted his hand away. "Can you blame me? We haven't seen each other for ages and now you want to see a couple of friends?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Anakin gave me a strained smirk and tugged at my pony tail. "Tonight, I'll make it up to you by bringing you over to Dex's. Does that sound okay?" He asked playfully.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he winked. "Deal?" He asks.

I sighed and allowed myself to loosen up. "Deal." I muttered.

Anakin chuckles and patted my back. "Alright, then Cadena. I'll be seeing you later." He said and ran off. I shook my head but grinned. How Obi-wan managed to say 'no' to him always surprised me.

I smirked after the direction that Anakin was running in and walked off to the training room.

•◊•

I found myself completely and utterly alone in the training room, except maybe a couple of younglings who were watching me with an impressed expression on their faces.

I smiled to myself, remembering the same sensation that I had whenever I watched Padawans stroll around the Temple with their Masters.

I felt someone tug at my tunic and turned around, grinning when I spotted a familiar Togruti face.

"Aamani!" I said happily, giving her a hug.

Aamani giggles and says, "Hi, Cadena!"

Aamani was around four years old when Anakin and I picked her up from Shili to bring her to the Temple. She was like a little sister of mine, and it had been a long time since I've last seen her. She was actually brought to Shili from Ahsoka, and Anakin and I just happened to stumble along to find her.

Now, at the young age of eight, she was becoming much more skilled and growing strength each and every day from the looks of it. I knew that she would become a great Jedi Knight one day.

"So…did you make your 'saber yet?" I asked as I stood up.

Aamani shook her head. "I think I'll be going soon, though." She says cheerfully, twirling around. I grinned and said, "You'll do great."

Aamani nodded cheerfully and asks, "When did you make your light saber, Cadena?" I tilted my head, trying to remember and then snapped my fingers. "I was around twelve, I think." I said, bringing out my light saber. I ignited the blade to show Aamani the emerald light and she smiles.

"This weapon is your life, probably one of the most vital necessities of being a Jedi." I said solemnly. Aamani listened with wide eyes, nodding. I grinned and whispered, "Keep it close to you and don't ever lose it."

Aamani nods again and she asks, "Did you ever lose your light saber?" I smiled guiltily and deactivated my weapon. "Eh…a couple times." I said, blushing. "But…well, that's a story for another day."

Aamani grins. "Okay." She says cheerfully. I grinned and she skipped off to join her friends and sighed at her small form.

"Don't ever grow up." I whispered out loud to myself and smiled.

Maybe one day I would have my own Padawan…maybe I'd be old enough to take Aamani as my own apprentice. I giggled quietly to myself, shaking my head. I was thinking too fast.

I activated my light saber and went back to practicing my forms.

•◊•

I walked into Ahsoka's apartment and smiled as I watched her tickle my son.

"Hey, Cadena." Ahsoka says, and handed him to me. I smiled gently and felt my eyes began to sting with tears again as bright, blue eyes looked up at me with curiosity.

"I still don't know what to call him." I whispered, blushing. Ahsoka grins and shrugged. "Well…the name will come in time. For now, though, we'll just call him your child." She says.

I smirked, looking over to Ahsoka. "I'm always gonna call him my child, even with a proper birth name." I said, bouncing my son a bit.

The little baby squealed with delight and I fingered the small strands of his hair.

"Jim stopped by earlier today. I think he's still trying to get used to being the father and everything." Ahsoka says, laughing.

I sighed as my son's eyes slowly began to close. "Well, of course he's trying to get used to it. I don't blame him for being a little awkward about it." I said, smiling.

Ahsoka nods as I lowered the baby back into the crib. "Well…I'm off. I'll see you around, Ahsoka." I said.

Ahsoka nodded again and then she asks, "Wait, Cadena, did you hear from Anakin yet?"

I blinked and turned around. "What do you mean? All he told me was that he was going to visit some of his friends." I said slowly. Ahsoka raises an eye marking and I could tell from her voice that she was choosing her words carefully. "Oh…did you hear from Senator Admidala, then?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Senator Admidala? What would Senator—" I frowned. I knew that Padmé and Anakin were good friends, and I knew that Anakin must be visiting her, but why was Ahsoka looking so uneasy?

"Never mind." Ahsoka says quickly, shaking her head. "Forget I said anything."

I nodded calmly, but my thoughts were racing inside my head. What would Ahsoka be hiding from me?

More importantly, what would _Anakin _be hiding from me?

•◊•

I tapped my fingers thoughtfully against the coffee table's surface in our shared quarters, recalling Ahsoka's guilty eyes and the tension in her voice. What could possibly be going on?

Anakin walked into the room, his eyes tired and his brow furrowed in concern and worry. I could tell from the stiffness in his muscles that he was thinking, and whatever he was thinking about was bothering him.

I clasped my hands together on my lap and watched him with a blank expression on my face, trying to conceal my emotions towards him.

Anakin sighed to himself and he finally turned to look at me. "Hey, Cadena. Are you ready?" He asks, picking up his cloak.

I regarded him carefully and then nodded. "Yes, I am." I replied stiffly and picked up my own cloak from the hook.

Anakin nods, not knowing or not caring to the cold notes in my voice and opened the door for me.

_What a gentlemen. _

I rolled my eyes to myself and we slowly walked through the halls, not acknowledging each other. I could feel Anakin getting even tenser through each step we walked and when we reached our speeder, I thought that his hands were going to break from being clenched so tightly.

I plopped myself into a seat as Anakin began to drive and I frowned as I turned to look at him. His eyes were staring into the void and I finally pulled the brake before he could crash us into another speeder.

"What?" Anakin asks in a harsh tone when I flicked him.

"Let's switch spots. I'm driving." I said in a flat tone and Anakin blinks, his eyes somewhat unfocused. "What are you talking about? I'm fine." Anakin says, struggling against me as I tried to pull him out of the seat.

"No, you're not. You almost crashed us into a couple speeders." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

Anakin turned, his eyes wide. "I did?" He asks meekly.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon. Something is obviously distracting you and so I think the best thing for us now is for us to at least switch the driving." I said dully.

Anakin gave me a weak smile and he sat himself down in the passenger seat.

I managed to smirk at him and I drove ourselves in front of Dex's Diner, a familiar place that we often went for some celebration.

"Thanks." Anakin says as he jumps out of the speeder. I turned to him and just rolled my eyes.

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and we walked in.

I slid into a booth and Anakin sat across from me as a waitress handed us our menus.

I looked up at Anakin and he looks to face me at the same time. I raised an eyebrow at him and he mirrors my facial expression.

"Brualki brisket."

"Creamed Rishi Corn Soup."

I smirked and said smugly, "You were wrong. I'm getting bantha steak this time." Anakin's face fell and he shook his head, laughing lightly. "Well, you were right for me. I actually was going to get the brisket." He says.

I threw the menu teasingly at Anakin's head and he caught it, smirking.

It was a little game that my master and I have created—we'd guess what the other was going to get. Most of the time, Anakin was correct, but I suppose today he just wasn't in the mood.

I watched as Anakin relayed our orders to the waitress and turned to look out the window, where the Coruscant lights shone and speeders raced by.

Anakin had gone silent again and for a long time, he remained that way until the food came. He didn't even bother looking over to me and the only noises between us were the occasional sigh or the clatter of the utensils scraping against the plates. I brought my cup up to my lips and nonchalantly took a quiet sip and then slammed the cup down, causing Anakin to flinch.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the back of the booth's built in chairs. "Alright, Master, spill it. You haven't been talking to me _at all." _I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

Anakin didn't make eye contact with me but instead continued to poke at his food. "Why do you say that, Cadena? Can't I just think once in a while?" He asks.

I frowned. "Yeah, but not saying a _single word _to me while we're eating? That's a new one, Master and you know it!" I said indignantly.

Anakin looks up at me and asks, "What are you talking about?"

I bit my lower lip and said shakily, "Ahsoka and I talked today."

Anakin became stiffer, (if that was even possible,) and says in a low voice, "Cadena, I—"

I shook my head. "Master, what's going on? Ever since last night you've been acting strange. Can't you tell me at least a little bit? And I know that Senator Admidala is involved, as well so don't bother lying." I snapped.

Anakin's eyes widened and he looked down at the table. "Cadena, I trust you with my life, you know that." He says softly.

I nodded, unsure where he was going with this.

"Well…I can't have you carry the burden of keeping my own secrets. I'm sorry, Cadena, but I can't allow you to take the risk for me." Anakin said at last.

**A/N: I actually went on Wookiepedia and searched up Dex's Diner menu so...that's how I know the foods. :) **

**Cadena: Don't try the cave slug. It's disgusting. **

**Anakin: Did I ever tell you the time I had to eat bugs? **

**Cadena: ...what? **

**Obi-wan: *grimaces* I still don't see how you could actually eat that...**

**Anakin: *shrug* I got it from the enemy base.**

**Cadena: *mouth drops open* Master, the enemy base? There's only DROIDS over there! They don't eat! **

**Anakin: *shrugs again***

**Cadena: ...disgusting. **

**Anakin: Hey, out in the battlefront, you can't exactly complain about the food. :P**

**Ahsoka: Says the man who was whining about the government rations the other night. -_-**

**Anakin: Okay, that stuff is nasty! It tastes like sand! And you KNOW how much I hate sand!**

**Me: Anakin, you're from Tatooine. I would think you'd get used to it. **

**Anakin: *glares***

**Me: *shrink* Okay, never mind. Don't mention Tatooine-Tatooine BAD. **

**Anakin: Thank you. **

**Me: Er...Cadena...you mind...?**

**Cadena: *still disgusted by image of Anakin eating bugs* ...er...sure. *clears throat* Um...please review, give feedback, *sudden image of Anakin eating bugs pops into head again...shudders* and...no hate comments. **

**Anakin: Why are you looking at me funny? **

**Cadena: *shakes head and rubs eyes* Bugs...****_Force..._*****Wanders away* **

**Obi-wan: I think you scarred her, Anakin. **

**Anakin: What? **

**Me: Never mind. -_- **

**Anakin: Seriously, what? The bugs eating thing? Aw, come on! It's not THAT bad! You should try it!**

**Obi-wan: *turns slightly green* **

**Me: *clears throat* Ehm...see ya later, everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi doods! Back with a new chapter, yay! :D Sorry that I'm not updating at my usual time, 'cause today is Sunday and Sunday means church and the service takes forever. -_- Anyways, GRRRR I've been real stressed lately 'cause my schedule for the beginning of school has arrived and I'm terrified of being the loner...ah, well. I have you guys, though, and I'll be forever grateful for that. :) Quick question-If your friend made a pretty bad mistake, would you still stick with them or would you stay with them because you're a friend? I've been asking myself that question for a really long time now. I don't want to reveal what my position is in that sort of situation, but I'm curious to find out what your replies would be. Anyways, enough of that...read on! :D **

Chapter 11.

Anakin—

I watched as Cadena's mouth dropped open and she shook her head sullenly. I felt immense anger and hurt and sadness radiate from her and she turned to the waitress.

"Give me the strongest drink you've got." She says quietly and my eyes went wide. The waitress shot a nervous glance at me but nodded, hurrying away.

"Cadena, what are you _thinking?_" I asked belligerently. My Padawan looked up tiredly at me and says, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting myself a drink."

"Cadena, you're—" I watched as the waitress put a small glass in front of Cadena and allowed my mouth to drop open as she took a large swig from it, as though she's done it hundreds of times before.

I swallowed, trying to recover from the shock and snapped, "Cadena, you're _eighteen!_ It's not even _legal _for you to be drinking!"

Cadena looks over to me and she poured herself another glass. She snorts and says, "You've done tons of illegal things before, Master…don't be so hypocritical."

Before I could stop her, Cadena drank the glass again and I grabbed Cadena's wrist, trying to stop her.

"Let go of me!" Cadena snaps and twists her hand free out of my grip. I stared at her, and she glared right back. She took another large swig and I could see the effects of alcohol get into her eyes already. Cadena makes a little scoffing noise at my expression and raised the glass to her lips, taking an agonizingly long sip.

"Cadena, you're better than this. You shouldn't be drinking!" I said, watching her take another scalding gulp. Cadena smirks and asks, "Who says I'm better than this? _You?_" She snorted and mumbles, "All I wanna be is a good, loyal, Padawan and whaddya do? You mistreat me, you still see me as a little baby, and you think that I can't _handle it._"

Cadena took another quick gulp of the drink and she giggles at the pain that was no doubt showing in my eyes. "Hey, look…there's that concerned face that I was looking for! Hm…whaddya say, Master, should I get drunk more often? Is that it?" She whispers.

Ï shook my head and Cadena sighs, taking another swallow of the drink.

"That's enough." I said coldly and took the bottle, handing it back to the waitress. "You're coming with me." I stood up and pressed the payment into the waitress' hand, shooing her.

Cadena shook her head and slumped over the table. "I'm staying right here, Master…leave me alone so I can die, just like you want me to." She murmurs.

I shook Cadena and said, "Cadena, I don't want you to die! Stop making things up!" Cadena shook her head, her hair falling over the cool table's surface. I sighed. "Cadena, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way." I started and I heard her giggle sourly under her hair.

"Always hard or easy way, Master…my entire life is the hard way." She mumbles and picked up her head, smiling lazily. "Isn't your life so easy, Master? Oh, wait, now I remember…" She giggles into her hand. "It's hard, and you don't want me to be around for you…whoopsie!" Her head lolled around her shoulders.

"My mistake." She mumbled and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Cadena slumped over the table and I sighed. I picked Cadena up and walked out of the diner.

I fastened Cadena into the passenger seat and drove back to the Temple.

•◊•

Cadena was still asleep when I laid her out in bed.

She shivered and began mumbling things, none of the words clear enough for me to make out. I sighed and walked back to my bed, rubbing my brow. Cadena would probably have a hangover in the morning, and I'll have to end up hiding this from the Council. _As if I didn't have enough things from the Council to hide already…_

I looked over to Cadena, hurt and somewhat disappointed in her actions. Of course, I've had my fair share of being drunk—and it never ended well.

But seeing Cadena in that way was something else. She said a bunch of things that I knew would stick out in my mind forever, no matter how hard I'd try and erase it.

I stood back up and walked over to Cadena's side. She was still shaking and I tucked the blankets around her a bit tightly, hoping that it would provide at least a bit more warmth.

"Sorry, Cadena." I whispered, squeezing her hand. "I promise I won't hurt you like that again."

•◊•

I woke up before Cadena did and silently slipped into the refresher to take a quick shower. When I came back out, Cadena's eyes were slowly opening.

"Hey, Cadena." I said quietly, sitting on her bed. "You feeling better?"

Cadena opened her mouth and then she mumbles, "I feel like someone just trampled all over me." I laughed weakly and said, "You drank a lot last night."

Cadena's eyes widened and then she moaned. "I don't feel too good…" I winced as she staggered out of bed and into the refresher.

I heard sickening gagging noises and retches. 'Here we go again…' I thought to myself and walked into the refresher.

I knelt down next to Cadena and rubbed her back, helping her ease out all of the liquor she drank last night.

Cadena's arms shook and she whispers, "I'm never drinking again."

I smirked. "That's good to hear." I murmured, pulling back her sweaty hair. Cadena lifted her head from the toilet and she leaned against the wall. "Vision feels foggy…" She mumbled and she slumped over to rest her head on my shoulder. I brought her to my side and placed a protective arm around her. "Don't worry, Cadena, it'll wear off soon." I said quietly.

Cadena shook her head. "How d'you know?" She asks. I sighed and said, "I used to get drunk a lot…when times were tough. Not a pretty picture."

Cadena giggles, only it wasn't the creepy, sarcastic kind of laugh that was emitted last night. I relaxed considerably and then she shivered. "I'm cold." She says.

I felt along Cadena's arm and frowned. They were covered with goose bumps, sure enough. I let my hand drift to her forehead and sighed. "Cadena, you've got a fever. Figured." I couldn't help but to add.

Cadena wrapped her arms around her torso and mumbles, "Sorry." I helped her stand and led her out of the refresher. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong." I said gently.

I helped Cadena back into bed and she says, "I went crazy last night. I wasn't thinking straight, even before the drinking."

I nodded. "I knew that much." I said under my breath and Cadena gave me a feeble smile. It faltered and she says, "My actions were inappropriate…and I…let you down."

I sighed and went into the refresher, reappearing with a cold towel. I pressed it against her forehead and said, "Cadena, you didn't let me down. I guess I _am _a little disappointed in your way to cope with it…but to be fair, I deserve some of the blame. I could understand that you were frustrated with me."

Cadena shivered a bit as the towel made contact with her skin and then she says, "I'm still sorry."

"I know you are, Cadena…but don't beat yourself up over it." I said and gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay?"

Cadena gave me a halfhearted smile and she nods. "Okay." She replied in a small voice.

I smiled. "Good. Now, you rest up, and I'll go take care of everything else." I said. Cadena gave me a grateful smile and she nestled her head against my hand. "Thanks, Master." She murmurs. "You're the best."

I smirked. "I know I am." I replied cheerfully.

Cadena giggled and she lapsed back into sleep.

•◊•

"Anakin." Obi-wan greeted me the second I stepped out of our quarters. I jumped and cleared my throat. "Master…I didn't expect you here." I said timidly. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow and says, "I was just coming to visit you."

"What for?" I asked. "Does the Council need us?"

Obi-wan looked taken a back and shook his head. "No, it was just a quick visit…after all; it's been a while since we've been home." He said tiredly.

I gave him a halfhearted smirk and then Obi-wan looks up at me. "Actually, I was also wondering how your Padawan was doing…I haven't seen her for quite a while." He says seriously. I swallowed and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Obi-wan shrugged. "I mean for the last nine months, I haven't seen her in the Temple at all. She told the Council that she was going to go off and visit a couple of…well, what she thinks are her relatives. And yet, when I checked her ship's log, it hasn't been flown since the last time you two were on a mission." He says calmly.

I blinked. "You checked her ship's log?" I asked. Obi-wan shrugged again and he lowered his voice. "Anakin, I know that something's going on with your Padawan…the Council doesn't seem to know yet, but I know her as well as you do…she's hiding something." He says quietly.

I clasped my hands behind my back and stared at Obi-wan in the eye. "What are you thinking she's hiding?" I asked.

Obi-wan frowns, shaking his head. "I'm not sure, Anakin…which is why I'm asking you. Has she been acting strangely at all?" He asks.

"No." I replied truthfully.

_Unless you count last night…_

I finally put up my hands and said, "Look, Master, I would _love _to talk to you, but I actually need to do something quick right now—I'll meet you at your quarters as soon as I get the chance." That being said, I ran down the hall to the mess.

•◊•

I handed Cadena her breakfast and she gave me a small smile. It vanished, though, the second she saw my face.

"Master, what's wrong now?" Cadena asks, placing her cup on the coffee table. I rubbed my eyes and said, "I'm thinking that Obi-wan has caught onto knowing up you giving birth to a child."

Cadena blinked and she sighed. "Well…he's bound to figure it out. You can't exactly hide everything from him." She says.

'You have no idea.' I thought sourly and put my hands over my lap. "Cadena, he's even looked into your ship's log…he knows that whatever you told the Council wasn't true." I said quietly.

Cadena rubbed the back of her neck and murmured, "I should've known. I guess I was pretty stupid, huh?"

"No, it's not that you're stupid…" My voice drifted as Cadena looked over to me flatly. "Master, it's fine." Cadena says quietly and trudged back into bed, her eyes tired and bleary. She rested her head on the pillow and mumbled, "I hate hangovers."

I managed to smirk at her and gestured at the rest of the food on the table. "Don't you want to finish eating?" I asked worriedly. "You might want something solid."

Cadena shook her head. "I don't think I can eat anything." She murmurs and rolled on her side, not facing me.

I sighed and sat down on Cadena's bed. She looked over to me and opened her mouth to say something when there was a knocking on the door.

I froze and Cadena gave me a sad smile. "That would be the door." She says quietly. I grimaced. "Stay here." I said firmly. Cadena smirked. "Do I have a choice?" She asks.

I chuckled weakly and stood up. I slowly opened the door and found Obi-wan waiting behind it.

_Of course. _

What Obi-wan was carrying in his arms made me almost drop to the ground.

Cadena's son was bobbing up and down in his arms, and Ahsoka was standing behind him, her eyes wide. I swallowed tightly and asked, "Can I help you with something, Master?"

**A/N: *cues dramatic music* Yes, I went there! And drunk Cadena was funny to write about...or kinda awful, I dunno, it was a mix. Like, I read a couple of stories where Anakin was drunk and suddenly wondered how he'd react if Cadena was suddenly drinking...I mean, she IS eighteen and even though it's not legal for her, a lot of teenagers drink and it's kinda scary to see what happens to them...and Cadena is one of those girls who never drink but when they feel like things are just not going so well for them, well...things take a dark turn for them. :'( **

**Cadena: But I don't take THAT dark of a turn, right? **

**Me: Thankfully not. :P **

**Cadena: Yay! 'Cause I don't wanna act all...I dunno, depressed...? **

**Me: Yes, you definitely don't want to. It'd be very tragic to write you in like that. **

**Anakin: ...drunk Cadena...O.O **

**Me: Anakin, be quiet, your reactions are worse. **

**Cadena: ...I've heard. **

**Me: Once, Anakin and Obi-wan were tricked by pirates and were drunk...got knocked out and they were held captives. **

**Cadena: What?! **

**Anakin and Obi-wan: *blush* **

**Cadena: I would've...man! **

**Anakin: Thankfully, we only fell asleep. Nothing more, nothing less. **

**Me: And when you DON'T fall asleep and choose to go crazy instead, well...no one is safe. **

**Anakin: ...**

**Obi-wan: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Cadena: ...**

**Me: Never mind. Cadena, do the review notice. **

**Cadena: *moan* Again?**

**Me: Yes, again. -_-**

**Cadena: Grrr...please review, give feedback, no hate comments. THERE. **

**Anakin: Do you still have a hangover? **

**Cadena: *rolls eyes and laughs* Shut up, Master. **

**Me: :P See ya guys later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey doods! So I know that I usually update an hour later but I'm gonna be REALLY SUPER busy today which includes school supply shopping and then golfing with my dad and stuff...and it's a really tiring process and I might not have enough free time to update so I'm doing it now while I have the chance. :) :) So, without further ado-read on! Btw, yes, this story is gonna be a bit longer than most, so hang in there. :) **

Chapter 12.

Cadena—

"Can I help you with something, Master?" I heard the nervousness in Anakin's voice and I immediately sat up, despite the pounding in my head.

"Yes, Anakin, I discovered something rather…odd. Mind if I come in?" I heard Obi-wan ask and Anakin nodded slowly.

I watched as Obi-wan and Ahsoka filed into the room and I crossed my legs, trying to keep my nerves calm as I saw Obi-wan holding onto my son.

What was he doing here?

I turned to Anakin and I asked telepathically, _Why is my child here?! _

_I don't know! Obi-wan just brought him! Do you think he knows? _Anakin's voice sounded just as nervous as my own.

I sighed and turned to look at Obi-wan, who had seated himself on the couch and was bouncing my son on his knee thoughtfully.

"So…Master Kenobi, what brings you here?" I asked, forcing my voice to remain smooth.

"Oh, well, Cadena…I was visiting Ahsoka when I noticed this child that was in her apartment…she said that she took him in because he was left on her doorstep, but it's odd, really. He looks completely healthy. If he really was taken out from the streets, he'd look…different." Obi-wan replied.

I turned to Ahsoka, who grimaced behind Obi-wan.

I swallowed. "What are you suggesting?" I asked quietly. Obi-wan looked at me in the eye. "I'm simply wondering if that is the entire truth." He says.

I closed my eyes briefly and said, "Master Kenobi, whatever you're going to say, say—"

"However, I discovered something else about this child." Obi-wan interrupted. I blinked. "And what is that?" I asked.

Obi-wan's face didn't show any emotion when he declares, "This boy is Force-sensitive."

I turned to Anakin and his eyes widened. I bit my lip and then asked, "How can he be so sure? He was born only—"

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at me and I cursed myself for being so clumsy with my words. "I mean, he looks like he was born only a couple months ago…" I murmured.

"Even so…the Force is strong within him." Obi-wan says.

I flinched as my son began making a squealing noise and grinned from ear to ear at me. Obi-wan turned to me and I gave him a forced smile. "Well...that's odd. He seems to take an unusual liking in you." Obi-wan says carefully and placed the child in my arms.

I swallowed and held him closer to me.

Anakin laughed and leaned against the wall. "Maybe Cadena's just good with kids." He says, his tone light.

"Or maybe…" Obi-wan murmurs and faster than my eyes could follow, Obi-wan pricked me with a needle and he put the blood sample into some sort of device.

I winced and asked, "What was that for?"

Anakin uncrossed his arms and straightened, his eyes wide. "Master, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Relax, Anakin. I took a blood sample from the baby a while ago, and I just had a premonition of a sort that—ah, here we go!" Obi-wan declares and I watched as some sort of result popped up on the screen.

Obi-wan frowned and shook his head. For a minute, we all held our breath and Obi-wan looks up at me. "Cadena…it says here that you're the mother." He said quietly.

•◊•

I felt as though someone had kicked me in the chest and looked downwards. "Master Kenobi, I—" I started and Anakin walked over to Obi-wan.

"Master, you can't—"

"Anakin, this isn't about you, let me—"

"Master Kenobi, Cadena—"

Anakin, Ahsoka and I all silenced as Obi-wan glared at the three of us. "Be quiet, all of you." He says, a hard note in his voice. "Anakin, I think you and I need to talk in private."

I exchanged nervous looks with Ahsoka and Anakin stiffened. "Fine." He muttered and they both walked out of the room.

•◊•

"What have I done?" I whispered, rocking back and forth with my son in my arms.

"Cadena, it's fine. Obi-wan won't do anything harsh, I promise. He'll protect us." Ahsoka said reassuringly, sitting down next to me.

I swallowed. "It's not just that, but I'm scared for Anakin as well. He's…not the same, either." I whispered.

Ahsoka swallowed and I caught a glimpse of—was that guilt?—in her eyes. "Cadena, I think you should know something about Anakin now." She whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. Ahsoka took a deep breath and grabbed my hands. "Cadena, I actually received a transmission from Anakin a while ago…he was really, really stressed. You've come to notice that, right?" She asks.

I nodded. "I don't think I've ever seen him that way before." I said.

Ahsoka bit her lip. "Well…it's been in my suspicion for a long time now, but Anakin and Padmé are married." She whispered.

I felt my eyes widen and I backed away. "No." I said weakly. "Not…Anakin and Senator Admidala…they can't!"

Ahsoka shook her head. "That's not even the half of it—Cadena, Padmé's pregnant with Anakin's child." She whispered.

I allowed my mouth to drop open and flinched when Anakin walked through the door, looking triumphant and happier than I've ever seen him.

"Cadena, you're going to be okay!" Anakin shouted and he wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't move. I was stiff and I clutched onto my child harder. I could feel Anakin smiling and I clenched my jaw, not knowing whether to burst into tears or begin screaming and kicking everything.

Anakin pulled away at last and his smile faltered when he saw the expression no doubt written all over my face.

"Cadena…what's wrong?" He asks.

I turned to Ahsoka and handed my son into her hands. "Bring him back to your apartment, I'll visit later." I whispered.

Ahsoka shot the both of us a nervous look but nodded, rushing out of the room. The second the door slid shut, I slapped Anakin across the face.

We both froze, unsure how to react to one another. Anakin was stiff, his face tilted to the side, obviously surprised by my outburst.

His eyes were wide as he slowly straightened himself.

I dropped my hand slowly and whispered, "I'm sorry, Master."

Anakin continued to stare at me and he whispers, "What's wrong with you?" I swallowed and said in an equally quiet voice, "Ahsoka told me everything. Master, you're married to Senator Admidala…you…you told me not to form attachments while you had one on your own."

Anakin's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Cadena, I—" I felt tears stinging in my eyes and I punched at his chest. "You—liar!" I cried out every time my fist made contact with his body. "You—hid—all—of this—from me? You couldn't—trust me?"

Anakin didn't even move as I punched him. My hits became weaker and weaker and finally stopped as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

Anakin sighed and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his tunic and didn't stop sobbing. "You would keep all of my promises…but am I really that bad of a Padawan that I can't take any of the risk?" I whispered.

"It's not that, Cadena…" Anakin started but I shook my head. "It is! You told Ahsoka!" I cried out. I felt anger boiling up inside of me again and Anakin squeezed me tighter.

"Cadena, Ahsoka's not part of the Order now…and I didn't want to put you in harm." Anakin whispered in my ear.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? I'm supposed to be there for you." I replied. Anakin sighed and pulled me back at an arm's length. "Cadena, I know. I just didn't know what to do." He said tiredly and suddenly, I saw age creeping up on him. He didn't look like the young man that was my master, or the confident general that led troops into battle.

I bit my lip and lowered my head. "I'm sorry, Master." I murmured. Anakin shook his head and placed both hands on my shoulders. "Cadena, I was wrong to deceive you. It's alright." He says quietly.

I gave him a smile and wiped at my tears.

Anakin grins and said, "Now, let's go wash up, huh?"

•◊•

I stretched out on my bed, reading on my data pad and Anakin threw on a blanket over my head before getting his cloak.

I looked up and he gave me a halfhearted smirk. "I don't want you falling asleep on your data pad, got it?" He asks, opening the door.

I sighed and sat up, the blanket falling from my shoulders. "Master, where are you going now?" I asked. "Is it Padmé again? Can I come?"

Anakin pressed his lips together and said, "I'm going to see the Chancellor."

I blinked. "Chancellor Palpatine? Why would you…" Then it came to me. Palpatine was like a father to Anakin…he'd always be the one that Anakin would search for if something was wrong. To be honest, I didn't really have a good feeling about that old bat, but if Anakin trusted him, then so could I.

I paused. "Can I come?" I asked. Anakin gave me a tight smile and shook his head. "Maybe next time, Cadena." He says and slipped out the door.

I sighed and went back to my data pad.

•◊•

"No! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…stop!" Anakin shouted in his sleep and awoke me. I blinked, alerted and turned to look at him. He was struggling and kicking at the blankets, sweat glistening over his brow.

"I thought you were safe!" Anakin shouted louder and I could spot tears rolling down his face now. I stood up and walked over to him. "Master!" I hissed, shaking him.

"No! Please…please!" Anakin cried out and squirmed out of my reach. I sighed and whispered, "Anakin, it's me! Cadena! Wake up!"

"Cadena!" Anakin howled in such a painful way that my heart almost lurched to a stop. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He began shaking and sobbing.

I swallowed. I had never seen him like this…not once, not ever.

"Master!" I shouted and Anakin's eyes finally flickered open. They were wet with tears and he made small gasping noises with his mouth. "C-C-Cadena…" He whispered and he grabbed onto my hand. "I'm so sorry…I can't believe that I would…"

"Sh…it's alright, Master. It was just another bad dream." I said quietly. "Nothing bad happened. It's just another bad dream, okay?"

Anakin tightened his grip on my hand and shook his head, swallowing. "You…I…" He didn't seem to string his words together and he placed his head in his hands. "I'm going crazy. I'm actually going crazy." He murmured. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he pulled away. I flinched, stung and then sat down next to him. "Master, out of curiosity, what did you see in your night mare?" I asked quietly.

Anakin shook his head. "I'll only scare you." He whispered. I crossed my arms. "Try me." I hissed. Anakin shook his head again. I watched his eyes carefully and then pressed my lips together. "Fine." I replied quietly and we both sat next to each other in a tense silence.

I stood up and Anakin looked over to me. I could feel his eyes trained on my back and then he whispered, "Can you promise me to stay safe?"

I blinked and turned around. "What?" I asked. Anakin's eyes didn't move from my face. His voice was shaky and quiet, but there was steel behind every word. "You'll stay safe." He whispered. "Don't do anything to hurt yourself."

I frowned. "Master, I don't understand." I said.

Anakin stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my wrist and brought his face close to mine. "Promise me." He whispered.

I was taken aback by the sharp notes in his voice and I slowly nodded. "Alright, Master…" I said quietly. "I'll stay safe."

"Good." Anakin says and let go of my wrist. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily and slipped back into bed.

I swallowed and laid myself out on the mattress. Maybe Anakin really was going crazy.

**A/N: ...and so, the insanity begins. **

**Cadena: ...Anakin's married. Crap. Holy crap. **

**Anakin: What? **

**Cadena: You...married...to Padmé? Is she nuts? -_-**

**Anakin: Hey! **

**Cadena: Sorry, Master, but I could never see that...! :P**

**Anakin: What are you talking about? **

**Cadena: You have zero charm, Master. How would Padmé like you? -_-**

**Anakin: And so you have all of the charm? -_-**

**Cadena: Maybe. *smiles smugly***

**Me: *slaps forehead* Well, Cadena, if you have so much charm, do the review notice! **

**Cadena: Grr...I did it yesterday! And the day before that! **

**Me: Did you do it yesterday? **

**Cadena: ...I don't know. I forget.**

**Me: ...same here.**

**Cadena: *sigh* Please review, give feedback, no hate comments...done. **

**Me: Thank you. **

**Anakin: ...and I have plenty of charm! **

**Cadena: Of course you do...*rolls eyes* **

**Anakin: Hey! I'll get you for that!**

**Cadena: EEEEK! *runs away***

**Me: *sigh* Here we go again...bye, everyone! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Akep doods, so here we are, chapter thirteen! Again, this story is gonna be a bit longer than most...and here's a hint, we're coming a little bit closer to the end...and Cadena's fate in Order 66...*gasp* Does she die or survive? We shall see...! Read on! Oh, and another thing-I created a Youtube account and so far I'm just adding vids to playlists and faves and stuff but how do I actually make a video? I know all of that record/capture stuff on the Youtube app, but I kinda want to do my own share of video-editing because first of all, it looks fun, and second of all, well...I just wanna do something new. :) **

Chapter 13.

Anakin—

I awoke, feeling if anything, more exhausted than I have when I went to bed in the first place. I turned and could see the dull light of early morning creeping into our quarters and sat up.

"Morning, Master." Cadena says, yawning. "Did you get some sleep?"

No.

"Yes." I replied, pasting on a nonchalant smile. "Did you?" Cadena shrugged and rolls her neck. "I've had better nights." She murmurs and I stood up, about to reach for my cloak but it was lifted into the air and placed into Cadena's hands.

"Oh, no you don't!" She snaps. I raised an eyebrow and she pouted. "You're going to go off seeing the Chancellor again, aren't you?" She asks.

"Cadena, the Chancellor is—" I started but Cadena glared at me, cutting me off. "C'mon, Master, I felt like you and I haven't had a real conversation for days." She says, sighing. "Can't we at least train together without freaking out?"

I opened my mouth and Cadena cut me off again. "Please, Master? Can we go back to being normal now?" She asks.

I sighed and gave her a strained smile. "Sure, Cadena…get ready." I said. Cadena grinned. "Now, that's the Anakin that I was missing." She says happily and ran into the refresher.

•◊•

"Get on the balance beam." I said, gesturing to the bar of metal hovering over our heads. Cadena grins and she leaped onto it. She wobbled slightly and then held firm, a wide smile on her face. I jumped after her and landed on my feet. Cadena looks around and spots several other hovering bars and crossed her arms. "So, Master…where did you get theses?" She asks.

I shrugged, smirking. "I have my tricks and ways, Cadena." I told her smugly and ignited my light saber.

Cadena giggles and ignites her own. "You're asking for a challenge, right?" She asks. I shrugged again. "I get bored." I replied and Cadena slashed at me. I blocked the blow and kicked her back, but not too hard. Cadena lands on her hands and bounced back up, straightening herself.

She called the light saber back into her hand and blocked my own strike.

I tried sparring the light saber out of her hand but she kept a firm grip, later using the momentum by pushing herself back and doing a roundhouse kick to my chest.

I cried out in surprise and grabbed the edge of the bar just before I could topple over to the ground.

Cadena smirks. "Cheater!" She tells me and I flipped myself back onto a different bar.

I grinned as she leapt over to me. "Do you really think—your opponent would—listen to you if you—whoa!—said that?" I asked playfully as she began to slash at me. Cadena sighed and I used the moment to catch her off guard. I aimed at her weak spot and she blinked in surprise. She blocked it at the last second and sent me flying back.

"Anakin, do you—" I heard Obi-wan begin as the door slid open and flinched as I landed on the ground in front of him.

I winced at the impact and Cadena looks over at me, smirking.

She jumped down from the balance beam and says, "I win…again."

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at her. "You know what would be useful? If you helped me up." I replied flatly.

Cadena rolled her eyes but grabs my hand, hoisting me back to a standing position. Obi-wan watched the two of us and I gave him a sheepish and slightly embarrassed smile. "Hello, Master." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Good morning, Anakin, Cadena." Obi-wan says and Cadena gave him a respectful bow. "Is this how you two usually train? By jumping on pieces of metal attached to the ceiling?" Obi-wan asks, amused as he looks up.

"Ah, well…I was bored." I said, shrugging. Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "Ah, yes…and we all know how horrible that must be." He mutters sarcastically.

I smirked and stretched out my arms. "So, Master…why do you need us?" I asked thoughtfully. "I was actually wondering if I could borrow your Padawan for a bit." Obi-wan replies.

Cadena's eyes widened and I asked, "Really? What for?"

"I think we both know what for, Anakin." Obi-wan answers flatly. Cadena gave me a pleading look with her eyes and I said, "Don't worry, Cadena. It's Obi-wan you're talking to, not Master Windu or something."

Cadena sighs. "Thanks, Master, that makes me feel _so _much better." She muttered sarcastically and I tousled her hair before walking out of the training room.

As soon as I exited, though, I leaped into the vents and looked down from the ceiling as Obi-wan and Cadena talked.

I cloaked my Force presence and started to eavesdrop.

"I know you're keeping my secret, Master Kenobi." Cadena finally says. "And I'm grateful for that."

I watched quietly as Obi-wan paced the room, stroking his beard in that endearing way he has. It took everything in me to not snort out loud at his calm demeanor. "You do realize that the Council will have their own suspicions, correct?" He says quietly.

Cadena sighed and looked down. "I'm aware of that…I was planning on having him hidden in Ahsoka's apartment until he was old enough to be submitted into the Temple." She whispered. "And…have him know that he shouldn't reveal that I was his mother. It'd only make things worse."

"You're facing dangerous situations, Cadena…you must be careful." Obi-wan said quietly. Cadena nodded solemnly and Obi-wan opened the training room door. "That was all I wanted to tell you." He says, nodding.

Cadena nodded again and then she asks, "Master Kenobi?"

"Yes?" Obi-wan asks kindly.

Cadena intertwined her fingers together and asks, "Why did you keep my secret and hide it from the Council? I never thought you'd be willing to break the rules…not for me, at least."

Obi-wan smiled and says, "It's because I know that you deserve a chance." He opened the door. "You're not a bad girl, Cadena…believe me."

With that, he left.

Cadena smiled and she sat down on the floor.

I sighed in relief and slid away from the vent and landed myself outside of the training room. I walked in and Cadena looked up at me.

"So…how did it go?" I asked nonchalantly. Cadena shrugged and stood up. "You know, Master Kenobi is a curious person." She says, grinning.

I smirked and flicked at her arm. "You're more curious." I said teasingly and Cadena rolled her eyes.

•◊•

"Cadena, am I allowed to see the Chancellor now?" I asked flatly after our third round of cards. Cadena looked up at me and asks, "Can't I come?"

I sighed. "Cadena, I don't know…I mean, some of the stuff we talk about is…a bit personal." I mumbled.

Cadena crossed her arms. "Master, you forget…I _live _with you! I know most of your secrets—how personal can I really get?" She asks.

I grabbed my cloak and said, "It's just that…well, the things I might say may frighten you."

Cadena raised an eyebrow. "How?" She asks and then realization dawned to her. She stood up and asks, "Are you guys talking about me?"

I winced and turned to her. Cadena's eyes were filled with resentment and…well, betrayal.

"It's not like that, Cadena." I said quietly.

"Yes it is!" Cadena shouts. "I'm not stupid, Master! I know you were having night mares about me last night! I know that you were freaking out over Padmé the last couple weeks and I know just about everything now! Why do you still try and hide from me?"

I raised a hand, cutting her off. "Cadena, I'll explain everything later." I said quietly.

Cadena crossed her arms and sat down on her bed. "You know, Master, it kind of surprises me how you can be so casually cruel…especially in the name of behind honest." She whispered quietly.

I felt a lump build up in my throat and murmured, "I'm sorry, Cadena."

Cadena shook her head. "Never mind. Go see the Chancellor. I'm okay. Really, I am." She turned away from me and I sighed.

'Yeah, you might be okay, but trust me…I know that you're not fine at all.' I thought to myself and walked out of the room.

•◊•

"Anakin, my dear boy. How are you?" Palpatine asks from his desk. I gave him a smile and replied, "I've been better."

"Ah." The Chancellor says, nodding. I felt a surge of gratitude. He already knew what I was talking about, and I'd always be grateful for that.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Palpatine asks and I shrugged. "If you'd be willing to hear, I suppose." I said.

Palpatine chuckled under his breath. "My dear boy, I'd always be ready to listen." He says, folding his hands in his lap.

I sat down across from him and said, "I've been worried lately…I don't know what to do about the ones I care about and I've been having…visions. I keep thinking that everyone will be hurt, and somehow, I feel as though I'm the one responsible for it! I don't know how to…" My voice drifted off and the Chancellor gave me a sympathetic look.

"Anakin, you know that the war is coming to an end." Palpatine says, intertwining his fingers gracefully on the desk. I nodded quietly.

"I can protect the ones you love, Anakin. I can keep them safe." He says reassuringly.

I perked up. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes…I know of a place where you can put your loved ones and they will be protected with the best security. Trust me, Anakin…I will do anything to protect you and the ones you care about." Palpatine said reassuringly.

•◊•

I walked into Padmé's room and she sat up from the couch with a smile on her face.

"Ani." Padmé says and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I sighed. It felt good to feel her with me, especially with the visions I've been having.

"Did you get some sleep? You look tired." Padmé comments and I sighed. "Forget that, it's just the usual for me." I muttered.

Padmé gave me a sympathetic smile and she squeezed my hand. "You have nothing to worry about, Anakin. We're all gonna get out of this alright." She says with such strength that for a minute, I actually believed her.

"Obi-wan found out about Cadena's child." I said quietly as we sat down on the couch.

Padmé's eyes widened and then I added, "He's…alright with it, though. Or at least, he's willing to protect Cadena's secret."

Padmé smiled. "Obi-wan is a good man. He'll know that Cadena's still got a lot to learn." She says.

I poked Padmé on the shoulder teasingly. "You're one to talk." I said, laughing weakly. Padmé rolled her eyes and says, "Stop talking." She placed a gentle hand on my chest and I slowly kissed her lips.

Padmé sighed and closed her eyes. I traced her cheekbone as she held onto my other hand.

I almost didn't notice the sound of the door opening and by the time I felt a Force signature, it was too late.

I stood up, panicked and then whirled around to face Cadena instead.

Padmé let out a little cry and she cleared her throat. "Cadena, we—Anakin and I are only—"

"Don't worry, Senator, I already know." Cadena replied flatly and she looks up at me with a raised eyebrow.

I winced and then Cadena shook her head. "Excuse me while I go scream into the nearest pillow." She mutters and I wordlessly handed her a cushion from the couch.

Cadena gave me a halfhearted smirk and I covered my ears as she let out an ear-piercing scream.

Padmé cringed and covered her own ears as Cadena continued to scream longer and louder.

"What is that dreadful noise?" C-3PO asks, walking into the room.

"It's nothing, 3PO, everything is fine!" Padmé shouted over Cadena's screaming.

"Ah. Permission to shut down?" C-3PO asks.

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "Permission granted!"

"Thank heavens." C-3PO replied and shut himself down.

I sighed and then glared at Cadena, who finally lifted her face from the cushion. She threw it back on the couch and she crossed her arms.

"Just because I know about your marriage doesn't mean that I'm totally used to seeing my master kiss the senator!" She snaps.

"I didn't expect you to." Padmé says, smiling apologetically.

I sighed and asked, "What are you doing here, anyways? Did you follow me or something?"

Cadena punched my arm. "Only in your dreams, Master. No, I was actually going to talk to Padmé, not watch you snog her." She says, rolling her eyes.

I couldn't tell whose neck was a brighter shade of red—mine, or Padmé's.

I finally cleared my throat and snapped, "Like you didn't 'snog' someone before."

Cadena crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at me.

I shrugged and said, "You know it's true."

•◊•

"The Chancellor's been captured!"

"Dukoo has him!"

"What should we do?"

The entire Senate Building was in havoc when I woke up. Cadena sat up from the couch, her eyes wide and I stood up.

"Stay here." I hissed and Cadena shook her head. "Master, I need to—"

"No! Cadena, get to the Temple! Now!" I shouted and her eyes widened. She nodded and rushed out.

**A/N: Okay, so I think this is what happens in the movies...Chancellor Palpatine is captured by Dukoo or something in the building and Anakin and Obi-wan confronts him, right? I dunno...again, sorry if it's inaccurate! **

**Anakin: I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!**

**Me: ...you'll see. **

**Cadena: I know that look. **

**Me: I know. **

**Cadena: You wear it waaaaaay too much. **

**Me: *smiles in a creepy-evil way* Mmm...**

**Cadena: Oh, god, she's doing it again!**

**Anakin: ...*backs away slowly* **

**Me: Oh, and another thing-I'm actually considering writing bloopers to 'Begin Again' and stuff...I read a blooper story by MJ's Angel and I kinda wanna do something like that with this series...so...whaddya say? **

**Cadena: Wait...you're gonna write a blooper reel? **

**Anakin: *blush* This is gonna be embarrassing...-_-**

**Cadena: *thinking and then pales* Oh. You mean THAT indecent? **

**Me: Heeheehee...**

**Anakin: Caroline, don't write in that blooper! **

**Cadena: Yeah! Especially since there's some people who ship Cadakin!**

**Anakin: ...SHUT UP! WE SWORE TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN!**

**Cadena: YOU STARTED IT!**

**Anakin: I DID NOT! IT WAS A SIMPLE MISTAKE!**

**Cadena: SHUT UP!**

**Anakin: YOU SHUT UP! **

**Me: *sighs and face palms* Doods, I may not even post it-that's for the readers to decide!**

**Anakin: Oh. **

**Cadena: *blush* Whoops. **

**Me: Smooth move...-_- **

**Ahsoka: *walking in* **

**Me: Ahsoka, since Cadena and Anakin are BOTH having mini-spaz attacks, can you do the review notice? **

**Anakin and Cadena: Hey! **

**Me: It's true!**

**Ahsoka: ...sure. Please review, give feedback, and no hate comments. **

**Anakin: I don't spaz out, that's Cadena! She has too much sugar!**

**Cadena: Oh, please. *rolls eyes* **

**Anakin: It's true!**

**Cadena: Are you still mad at me about getting drunk? **

**Anakin: Do you want to KNOW how creepy you are when you get drunk? Do you seriously want to know?! **

**Me: Guys, don't argue about this again...-_- See you all later! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaaaah chapter 14! EEEEK! I actually finished writing up this story last night so...yeah. Thanks to mecaka, who tried offering help on the ROTS info but sorry for not making it as accurate as it should be...I had already been writing the epilogue so...yeah. But thanks for the offer! :D As for the Begin Again bloopers...it will be coming out after this story so keep your eyes wide open for that! On a side-note, I'm also Beta'ing stories now, I'm beta'ing a story by Loveanisoka and I'm also about to Beta one for TheDoctorCT-21-0408 so if you guys want me to Beta your own stories, check out my Beta profile. :) (For those of you who don't know, it's on my profile page...) So, yeah! Without further ado, read on! **

Chapter 14.

Cadena—

I ran into our quarters and watched as darkness began to shroud over the skies.

Coruscant has never felt this cold before.

I shivered. I didn't understand why, but there was an icy fist grabbing at my heart and all of my senses were telling me that today something was going to go terribly, terribly wrong.

I had heard news of Obi-wan and Anakin both going to assist the Chancellor, and even though I knew that the two of them would be alright, why did I still feel as though that would be the last time I was going to see my master?

I closed my eyes and rested my head against on my pillow.

•◊•

"Cadena, answer!" I heard my comlink beeping and I sat up straight in bed. "Cadena, please!"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and accepted the call. "Ahsoka, what's going on?" I asked tiredly.

"Get out of the Temple! Now!" Ahsoka shouts.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I asked.

"Now! I'll explain later! Just get to my apartment!" Ahsoka says frantically and I swallowed. The urgency in her voice was beginning to make me feel nervous. "Alright, I'm going." I said and shut off the comlink. I slipped on my cloak and walked out the door.

I closed my eyes, and felt tension all around the Temple…fright, betrayal, sadness, all mixed up into one large lump of emotion.

I reopened my eyes and shook my head. Something was wrong.

_Master? _I reached out into the Force, looking for Anakin's guidance but instead found nothing. My eyes widened and I asked again, _Master? Are you there? What's going on? _

And that was when it hit me.

The bond that Anakin and I shared as Master and Padawan was no longer there. I couldn't feel anything. It was almost…empty.

I felt coldness come over me and I stumbled into the wall.

The only way how a bond can be truly broken would be if the Master or apprentice cut it over time, or if…if one of the pair died.

Anakin, dead?

I bit my lip and shook my head. He's not dead. He wouldn't die that easily, would he?

Suddenly, I heard the clanking of boots marching and peered out the window, eyeing a bunch of clone troopers. For a minute, I was relieved, thinking that maybe I can go to Rex and ask what was going on but instead I let out a gasp as I spotted a Jedi master falling to the ground, pierced with bullets…shot by the very same troopers.

I felt fear settle in again over my heart and shook my head. This couldn't be happening…not ever!

I turned and fled out of the Temple as quickly as I could.

•◊•

I almost sobbed in relief when I saw Ahsoka and Obi-wan in the apartment.

"Master Kenobi, Ahsoka…what's going on? The clones…they're killing Jedi as we speak! I don't understand!" I said, my eyes wide.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka exchanged scared looks and Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Cadena, you must not go back to the Temple, okay? We're leaving Coruscant." She says quietly.

I allowed my mouth to drop open and then I asked, "What? Why?"

"Cadena, look at me." Obi-wan says gently and I slowly looked into his eyes.

"Anakin has turned to the Dark Side." Obi-wan whispered.

I felt the cold fist strengthen its grip around me and I shook my head. "No. You're lying." I whispered. "Anakin would never do that."

"Cadena, Anakin was tricked…manipulated…by Chancellor Palpatine. He's Darth Sidious—he was the man we've been looking for this entire time and he was right under our noses." Obi-wan says sadly.

I shook my head. "You're lying! Anakin would never do that!" I shouted and darted out of the room, just to come face to face with Jim, whose eyes were wide.

"Cadena!" Obi-wan pulled me back and glares at Jim.

"Master Kenobi, relax! It's just Jim!" I said, shoving him away.

"All of the troops in the Republic has been told to kill the Jedi…" Obi-wan reminds me and I turned to Jim slowly.

He gave me a halfhearted smirk and says, "Relax. I'm not brainwashed."

I raised an eyebrow. Jim sighed and added, "I'm not a clone, right? I wasn't born on Kamino, Darth Sidious doesn't even know about me."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around Jim's neck. "I need to get to the Temple." I said quietly.

Jim nodded and I looked up.

Obi-wan was shaking his head. "Cadena, you can't. I will not allow you to endanger yourself like this." He says firmly and I crossed my arms.

"Master Kenobi, with all due respect, this is _Anakin _we're talking about. He's my master and I need to see everything for myself." I said coldly.

Obi-wan opened my mouth and I darted out into the hall. "I'm going to find Anakin and you can't stop me!" I shouted.

"Cadena, come back!" Ahsoka yells but I ran on.

"Cadena!" Jim shouts and he grabbed my shoulder.

"Let go!" I screamed and pulled away.

Jim grabbed onto me harder and hisses, "Cadena, this is the stupidest, craziest plan ever, you know that, right?"

I didn't say anything.

Jim set his face into a determined smirk and says, "That's exactly why I'm gonna get you to the Temple."

I blinked. "What?" I asked.

"Cadena, think about it. The clones will think that I'm on their side…they'll let me pass easily. We can run in." Jim says and I swallowed.

"Let's do this, then." I said.

•◊•

Jim and I ran up the steps of the Temple and only made it about halfway when a group of clones advanced on us.

"Trooper! What are you doing with the Jedi?" A clone asks and I felt tears sting my eyes, recognizing that same voice belonging to Captain Rex, the same exact voice that used to joke around with me and argue back whenever I was being nosy.

"Rex." I whispered and Jim stiffened. "I'm bringing her to the General." He says, copying the same exact cold voice that Rex had.

"Orders were to kill the Jedi on sight." Rex said and I could almost see his eyes narrowing at me through his visor.

Jim smirks. "Well, sir, here's the thing…I thought that the General would have the ah, pleasure of having her blood on his hands." He said.

'My blood on his hands?!' I think, slightly nauseated by the thought.

A different trooper cocked his gun at me and says, "If you're too wimpy to do the job, I'll do it."

All guns pointed at Jim and me and for a minute, we were all silent.

"Sorry about this, Rex." I whispered and whipped out my light saber.

Everything went into chaos.

Jim kicked at a pair of troopers and grabbed the fallen blaster, shooting them down.

"How can you kill your own brothers?" A trooper hisses at Jim and I saw him look coldly back down at the helmet. "Here's the thing—I'm _not _a clone and I am _not _your brother!" He shouts and shoots him straight through the head.

I closed my eyes, feeling sadness numb over my body. I Force-pushed Rex out of the way, knocking him out and ran towards the doors.

"Jim, stay here." I whispered.

Jim looked at me with wide eyes. "Why? What if you need help?" He asks. I shook my head. "If my master really _has _turned to the Dark Side…I don't want you hurt." I murmured.

Jim watched my face carefully and then planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "Be careful." He whispered and I nodded.

I deactivated my light saber and darted in.

•◊•

I skidded to a stop at the sight of blood in the halls and walked into a training room, where small bodies were sprawled out everywhere.

I gasped and fell to my knees, fighting back tears and caught sight of a small Togruti body. I inched towards it and found Aamani's blank eyes staring right back at me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to conceal the sob that was fighting its way to get out.

I reopened my eyes and squeezed Aamani's limp hand. I closed her eyes shakily with my own fingers and stood back up. I sighed and ignited my light saber.

In one fluid motion, I cut off my Padawan braid and gently put it into Aamani's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Aamani." I whispered and walked out of the training room.

The Temple halls were deserted, and I could almost hear the whispers of the dead trying to encourage me as I stepped into our quarters.

I looked out the window and placed my light saber at my belt. Havoc wrecked the streets, and I could hear distant screams even from through the glass windows.

"How can this all happen?" I whispered sadly to myself and heard the door opening from behind me.

I stiffened as I heard Anakin whisper, "Cadena."

I whirled around to face him, feeling my heart pound in my chest as I saw him standing in front of me…alive.

I almost screamed out in joy and then I paused, remembering Obi-wan's words. "Master, how can this happen?" I asked quietly and gestured out the window dejectedly. "The…the war was going to be over! How can this all…"

I bit my lip and then slowly looked up at Anakin, uneasiness kicking inside of me again.

"Master…people are telling me strange things." I finally murmured. Anakin gave me a smile, but it didn't fill me up with the usual warmth whenever he would give me a grin. Instead, this smile was amused and cold. I shivered and he asks, "Oh? What are they saying?"

I didn't bother smiling back. "They're…they're saying that you betrayed the Jedi and the Republic…they're saying that you're responsible for all of the blood in the Temple." I whispered. "I don't believe it."

Anakin looked down at the ground, still smiling. "Cadena…things have changed and it's true that the war is over…we'll finally have peace." He says softly.

I blinked. "Peace? Master, there are younglings and Jedi all over the galaxy are dying! How can you call this 'peace'?" I asked slowly, my heart clenching again. Anakin stretched out his hands and says, "I have seen…some new things, Cadena…it is the Jedi who are wrong, and together, you and I can start a new era where there are no Jedi, and there are no more wars. I know that this is what you want."

I backed away and said, "No more Jedi? What are you…what are you talking about?" Then, my eyes drifted down to Anakin's light saber and I looked back up at him. "Master, what's going on?" I asked loudly.

"You can join me, Cadena. You can join me before it's too late." Anakin says pleadingly. "All you have to do is follow me…it'll be just like all those other times."

My eyes hardened and I whispered, "You've changed."

"Sometimes change is good." Anakin shot back.

I shook my head. "Master, this isn't you…it CAN'T be you. What you're doing is wrong!" I shouted.

"Is that your final answer?" Anakin asked quietly. My bottom lip trembled and I nodded. I couldn't believe this was really happening, I was losing him…

Anakin turned around, not looking at me.

"Then you leave me no choice." He hissed and ignited his light saber.

My eyes widened and I ignited my own just in time as he dove at me.

I blocked his blow and slid between his legs, running out of our quarters. I felt tears stinging my eyes and I could hear his footsteps running after me.

I whirled around and blocked his strike again. He thrust his light saber at my side and I ducked, feeling the heat of his blade just inches above my face.

I stood up and shouted, "Master, this isn't you! Anakin, I know you! You can't do this!" My voice trembled slightly as he replied coldly, "I don't know you, Cadena. I gave you a chance to join me…you're bringing this down on yourself!"

I felt tears streaming down my face and I yelled, "Master…_Anakin_…don't do this! I know you're still good! I won't believe what everyone else says! All my life, people have left me! You can't…you can't be one of them!"

Anakin slashed at me and I blocked the blow again, my arms shaking with fear and exhaustion just from trying to shake off his brute force.

"Cadena, don't you see? We could have a new life of peace! This war can be over! You're just blind!" Anakin roared.

I shook my head, feeling my entire body shake. "No, Master…you can't do this. I trust you…but if it means joining the Dark Side…I can't join you! Master!" I cried and Anakin's face seethed with anger.

"You are no apprentice of mine." Anakin said dismissively and he stretched out his arm.

I felt all of the air get out of me and I was lifted up a couple inches above the ground. I gasped, clawing at my neck for air. My vision was slowly darkening and I could catch a glimpse of Anakin's face, his eyes filled with hate and resentment.

Tears squeezed out of my eyes, remembering how those eyes used to watch over me, protect me…be there whenever I needed him.

"No!" I heard someone shout and there was a loud thumping noise. I was dropped to the floor and I gasped, allowing air to circulate through my system once more.

"Cadena, come on!" I heard Jim's vague voice scream at me and I felt myself being lifted into his arms.

'Master…' I thought sadly to myself and faded into the darkness.

**A/N: ...very painful to write. VERY PAINFUL. I had to go back and forth between my previous stories for references and all that and I actually made this chapter really late at night, listening to the song 'All Too Well' over and over and over again on my iPod...at one point, I was actually breaking down...T_T **

**Cadena: Then why did you write it? **

**Me: ...I really don't know. **

**Cadena: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Jim: ...**

**Me: Anyways, I've actually got a bunch of story ideas whizzing around my head right now and I can't pin 'em down! GRRR...um, on other news, so sorry if you guys are STILL waiting for an update on my other story 'The Best Day', I've been super busy and I've just been devoting most of my work into this story and the Begin Again Blooper not to mention the other one-shots that I'm considering posting and...yeah, so I've got a LOT of stuff in the works now. :P**

**Cadena: Caroline, take a DEEP BREATH. **

**Me: I can't! **

**Cadena: *punches me in the stomach* **

**Me: How is that supposed to help?! **

**Cadena: At least you're able to breathe now...seriously, you're having one of those anxiety attacks from Iron Man or something... **

**Me: ...lava people...creeeeepy...**

**Ahsoka: Not as creepy as World War Z...**

**Me: Oh yeah...don't remind me of that movie...CRAP, I don't think I'm ever gonna sleep if I watch that movie again...**

**Anakin: what movie? **

**Ahsoka, Cadena, Jim and me: *jumps* **

**Me: DON'T DO THAT! **

**Anakin: *snorts* Just because I joined the Dark Side in the books and movies doesn't mean I'm in the Dark Side in your little Author Notices...**

**Me: Good point...**

**Cadena: *murmurs* Thank the Force...**

**Me: So...are you willing to do the review notice? *mumbles* Please don't kill me...**

**Anakin: Why would I...? **

**Cadena: *shows picture of Dark Anakin* **

**Anakin: Ah. Well, please review, give feedback, no hate comment or I'll...**

**Computer: *plays Vader theme song* **

**Me: O.O Uncanny...**

**Anakin: ...**

**Me: ...right. Akep, doods, see you all tomorrow! Luv ya bunches! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey doods-so...again, apologies for non-accuracy...-_- But I'm grateful that you guys are still willing to hang onto this-it means a bunch! :D It was awesome and totally sweet of you all to understand...but quick side note on what's NOT awesome and what's NOT sweet: So, last night I got this pretty mean guest review on this story that I did NOT put on because it was just waaay too much hate and flames-seriously, I could probably put a marshmallow in front of my laptop screen and it'll burn up to the crisp, haha. -_- But it was just basically stuff like, "Quit trying to be a writer 'cause you're not going anywhere with that, you yellow nigger." Um...sorry, I shouldn't have put that sentence down, but I'm just trying to make a statement so don't freak out on me. *wince* Okay, I have NO idea who this guest reviewer is, but first of all, just because I'm Korean-American does NOT mean that I suck at writing! Maybe I DO suck at writing, but it's NOT 'cause I'm Korean American! I can speak and write and read in English just as well as anyone else in the states, so don't you DARE try and judge me 'cause of my race, got it?! If there's one thing that I CANNOT stand, it's racism...it makes me wanna grab someone by the neck and pull a light saber in the face and-*breathes* okay, enough of that, 'cause I don't wanna sound like a meanie...but yeah. So please, peoples, don't be so mean to me about all that stuff...if you don't have anything nice to say, just say it out loud to yourself or don't say anything at ALL. Period. Respect is EVERYTHING. I don't wanna sound like a pestering adult but...it's one of those days when you just wanna stomp all over the haters and bullies...so yeah. Read on! **

Chapter 15.

Cadena—

Voices sharpened in the background and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Cadena, you're awake!" Ahsoka cries out happily and I let out a low moan in reply. "What's going on?" I mumbled. "How long was I out?"

I saw Jim and Ahsoka exchange frightened looks and Jim replied, "You haven't woken up for nearly four days now. We think the shock that your master—" Jim shook his head. "I mean, Anakin joined the Dark Side." He says.

I let my head fall back and I asked, "Where am I?"

"You're on Onderon. We had to get you out of there quick…a couple of clones were on our tail, but we managed to shake them off." Ahsoka told me quietly.

Lux appeared by Ahsoka's side and he gave me a sweet smile of his. "Glad that you're awake, Cadena. You all had us worried there." He tells me and I nodded.

"Where's Master Kenobi?" I asked.

Ahsoka bit her lip and Jim squeezed my hand.

"Cadena…we weren't sure whether to tell you or not but…" Jim's voice trailed away.

Ahsoka sighed and she says, "Padmé tried to confront Anakin on Mustafar. She…she died." I felt sudden tears fill my eyes and I whispered, "How?"

"Anakin." Ahsoka replied shortly.

I let my head fall back and Ahsoka says, "That's not all, though…Obi-wan told us that Padmé gave birth to _two _children."

My mouth dropped open and I asked, "Two children?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Twins. They're named Luke and Leia." She replied.

"Luke and Leia…" I murmured. "Who would have thought that, huh?" I asked.

Ahsoka grins and Jim walked out of the room, returning with our son.

The baby gave a little squeal looking at me and I felt tears instantly spring into my eyes again.

"What kind of world were you born into?" I whispered into my son's ear and held him close to me. "Everything is lost."

•◊•

The days drifted by and I couldn't do anything anymore. I would walk out of the room, watch the sun rise and set and then walk back inside.

Everywhere I went; I could either see or hear Anakin in the corners, seated next to me on a speeder, or during dinner when I actually manage to laugh at a joke Jim would make.

I almost screamed one day because at one point, I was staring at my own reflection in the backyard pond, flicking stones on the water with my own son seated a couple feet away from me on the porch with Jim.

I had taken out my light saber, rolling it between my fingers and absent-mindedly reaching up to play with my Padawan's braid when I remembered that I gave it to Aamani.

I could hear Anakin chuckling behind me saying, "You regret it, don't you, Cadena?"

I flinched and turned around, but Anakin wasn't there.

I heard Anakin laughing again and turned back to the pond. I leapt back when I saw his reflection but when I rubbed my eyes, he was gone.

I sank to my knees and put my head in my hands.

I missed him.

•◊•

Jim—

Cadena has gone quiet. She hasn't said much in the last seven months and when she did, it was always tiring for her.

Our son still wasn't named.

Cadena didn't smile or laugh anymore.

And she's going to die.

I woke up in the morning and turned to Cadena, whose face was still just as sad and drained, even without opening her eyes.

I squeezed Cadena's hand and stood up. I walked out of the small house that we had built next to Ahsoka and Lux's and yelped when I came face to face with none other than Obi-wan Kenobi.

"General." I said stiffly, giving him a quick bow.

Obi-wan gave me a gentle smile. Even with the war over, I still couldn't shake off the habit of having him called a general, no matter how many times he told me to stop calling him that.

"It's been high time you visited." I said in a low voice and Obi-wan gave me a sad nod. "I came as quickly as I could after I received Ahsoka's transmission." He says.

I gestured inside the house and Obi-wan walked in.

"Is she still alive?" He asked me quietly and we walked into Cadena and my bedroom.

Cadena's eyes flickered open and she whispers, "Master Kenobi. How…nice of you…to come." I walked next to Cadena's bedside and squeezed her hand. She looked so frail, not at all like the strong girl that I met back when I was still at fifteen years old.

She has so much more life left…and she was going to give it all away now.

I felt tears stinging at my eyes and I tried blinking them back, desperate not to let them show.

"Cadena, look at me. You're not going to die." I whispered. Cadena giggles weakly, a sound that she hasn't uttered in such a long time.

"Who ever said that I was gonna die? No…I need to…be alive…" She murmured and looked up at Obi-wan. "Are Anakin's children deported?" She asks quietly.

Obi-wan nodded and Cadena smiled. I squeezed Cadena's hand harder.

"Cadena…what about your own child?" Obi-wan asks.

Cadena looked up at me, her brown eyes shining in a way that I never thought I'd see again. "Can I see him?" She asks quietly.

I nodded and ducked out of the room, walking into our son's. His room was decorated with little stars painted on the ceiling, as well as a small mobile that I had created with Lux's help. It had small TIE fighters attached, along with planets and the ever-so popular light sabers. I carefully picked our son up from the cradle and smiled as he woke up.

I swallowed and walked back into the our room, where Obi-wan and Cadena were talking in urgent tones.

I carefully placed our son in Cadena's arms and she smiled.

"What…what are we going to name him?" I asked quietly. It had been far too long now, and I couldn't bear to think about naming our son without Cadena.

Cadena smiles and runs her finger along the child's cheek. "We're going to name him Anakin." She says, smiling. "He's going to be a great Jedi…and he'll be just as amazing as him."

I smiled sadly and said, "Alright, Cadena." Cadena gave me a small smirk and says, "Don't worry, Jim…you're still amazing to me."

I sighed and planted a gentle kiss on Cadena's lips. I heard Obi-wan letting out a breath of air from behind us but I didn't care. I needed Cadena to stay with me.

"Anakin, huh?" I asked softly. Cadena nods. "Good night, Anakin…I'll see you when I wake." She whispers and closed her eyes.

For a minute, Obi-wan and I were silent and then our newly named child—Anakin—burst into tears. I felt my own tears streaming down my face and I pressed my fingers against Cadena's wrist.

There was nothing.

No familiar beating of her heart, just silence.

My eyes widened and I saw Obi-wan quietly take Anakin away in his arms as I pressed my face against Cadena's neck, letting my tears flow freely.

I didn't even make a sound.

I couldn't make a sound.

Cadena was gone.

•◊•

Eight years later—

Ahsoka, Lux, Anakin and I were all gathered around the dinner table, quiet and forlorn from visiting Cadena's grave.

At last, Anakin asks, "How did mom die?"

Ahsoka choked on her food and Lux pounded her back.

I stared at my son sadly. He'd grown up to be a defiant, confident and strong boy. He always questioned things, always thought that he could do things different and prevent sadness. It hurt looking at him. Cadena used to say that he looked like me, but I could see Cadena in him all the time.

"Anakin, you already know the answer to that." I said quietly, still paying attention to our meal.

Anakin sighed and he rested his cheek against the palm of his hand. "No, I mean, how did she _really _die? You say that she died in her sleep, but I don't think that's possible. Ahsoka tells me that she died when she was around eighteen years old!" He says.

I flicked a glance at Ahsoka and she gestured at Anakin with a pointing look. "It's high time he should know, Jim." She says quietly.

I sighed and clasped my hands together. "Anakin, maybe we should talk about this outside." I said quietly.

Anakin gave me a confused look but he nods, getting up from the table.

He and I walked out of the house and he sat down on the porch with me. "You know that your mom was a Jedi, right?" I said quietly.

Anakin nodded. "And I will be one, too." He says, brightening. "Ahsoka's been teaching me." He thrust out his hand and I watched as a rock floated upwards and he slammed it against a tree trunk. I nodded and said, "As you know, to become a Jedi Knight, you first go through training as a youngling…and advance into becoming a Padawan."

Anakin tapped his chin thoughtfully. "So…would Ahsoka be my teacher?" He asks excitedly. "Master Kenobi said that she could."

I smiled and said, "Maybe. But anyways, your mother's master was a man named Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Like…as in my name?" He asks.

I nodded sadly. "The one and only." I said quietly. "Anakin was Cadena's master…he was tough, confident, a great leader and general as well. In fact, he was also Ahsoka's master at one point."

Anakin's eyes got wider and he grinned. Then, his smile faltered. "What else happened?" He asks.

I swallowed. "You know of a man named Darth Vader...he rules most of the galaxy with Darth Sidious, and many brave men and women sacrifice their lives every day to take them out, right?" I asked. Anakin nodded earnestly, his smile slowly fading. I had the feeling that he already knew what I was going to say.

"Anakin Skywalker…well, bad things happen and he was tricked into turning over to the Dark Side…and was renamed as Darth Vader." I whispered. Anakin stood up and he crossed his arms. "So…you're saying that I'm named after a _murderer?!_" He asks me, his voice rising.

"Not a murderer, a…" My voice drifted and Anakin clenched his small hands into fists. "So you mean to tell me that mom died because she was killed by her master?" He asks.

I shook my head. "No, Anakin. She died because she was so shocked and upset…but she named you after Anakin because he was a great Jedi…she thought that you would become even greater." I enveloped Anakin into a hug. "Your mother hoped that Darth Vader would return to being the Anakin he once was…and she wants you to see that day and see how amazing he was." I whispered.

Tears slid down my son's face and he sighed. "Ahsoka told me that hate isn't the Jedi way…so I won't hate him, Dad." He whispered.

I smiled. "Good, Anakin. That's exactly what your mother would have wanted as well." I said quietly.

Anakin looked up at me and I led him back into the house. "Now, I've been thinking, Anakin…and during this talk, I've realized something." I said and walked up the stairs to the attic.

Anakin followed me and asks, "What?"

I slipped through the door and pulled out a small box. I opened it and I sighed, wrapping my hands around the silver cylinder that once was held by Cadena.

"Here." I said quietly and handed Anakin the item.

Anakin's eyes widened and he pressed a button, igniting the light saber. His face was illuminated by the emerald glow of the blade and he whispers, "Is this Mom's light saber?"

I nodded proudly and he shut it off. "Thanks, Dad!" He says excitedly and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and said, "Your mother would be proud."

Anakin grins and tossed the light saber in the air and caught it. "I'll make you proud as well, Dad…I'm gonna be the best Jedi ever!" He shouts.

**A/N: ...wait for it...wait for it...I know that it isn't accurate, again, I'm trying my best here! *wince* So...sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry please don't be too harsh on me sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry no flames sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...! And yes, I know that some of you are rather pissed off at me for killing off Cadena...but don't give up on me yet! We still have one last chapter...well...sorta.**

**Cadena: What's THAT supposed to mean? **

**Me: You'll see...ish. **

**Cadena: ...I hate it when you gimme that tone. **

**Me: ...sorry? **

**Ahsoka: You said that waaay too many times. It's like, you trip and you blurt, "Sorry!" And then you drop something, and you blurt, "I'm sorry!" No wonder you get bullied...-_-**

**Me: I dunno, maybe it's 'cause I feel like it's always my fault...? **

**Ahsoka: That's a load of bantha poop. -_-**

**Me: ...yeah. **

**Anakin: So...what now? **

**Me: You'll see. **

**Everyone: *sits in a sad, awkward silence* **

**Me: Does anyone wanna do the review notice? **

**Anakin and Cadena: *runs out of the room* **

**Me: *sighs* **

**Ahsoka: ...I guess it's me, then. Please review, give feedback, no hate comments...!**

**Cadena: *pokes head in room* Is it safe? **

**Me: -_- See you all later! :P**


	16. Epilogue

**...you guys probably freaked out when you saw the words 'Epilogue', right? Well, my dear readers, the Cadena and Anakin series is coming to a close. :'( However, don't give up on me yet, I'm still going to release the 'Begin Again' bloopers and the little cute one-shots with their unknown scenes. :) I'm also working on another Clone Wars story...it includes Anisoka/Anidala love triangle. :) So stay tuned for that story as well! I've got a lot of stuff in the works, so...yeah. :) It's been an amazing ride with ya'll, and I'm so grateful for all of you who have supported Cadena's story from the beginning to end. Thanks and read on...for the epilogue. :')**

Epilogue.

Anakin—

_I could see Cadena running around with a bunch of younglings, laughing as Aamani jumps up and does cartwheels. _

_I smiled and Cadena looked up at me, her Force-ghost shimmering as she walks up to me. _

_"Welcome home, Master." She says quietly and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and hugged her back. _

_Cadena separated herself from me and says, "Someone's wanted to see you." _

_I looked up and Padmé stood across from me with a happy smile on her face. We walked towards each other and she smiled, holding my hand and with the other, stroking my face. _

_I gently brushed away a strand of her hair and we looked at each other with wide, loving eyes._

_I looked around and spotted Yoda and Obi-wan standing with smiles on their faces. I slowly turned and spotted Luke, my own son, watching as my physical body burned in the flames. _

_I smiled at him and Cadena walked next to me. "He's your son, huh?" She whispers. I nodded and Cadena grins. "He looks like you…" She says quietly. _

_I smirked and then she tugged at my cloak sleeve. I looked down at her and she raised a finger to her lips. "Watch." She whispered and I remained silent. _

_For a minute, we held our breath and then a figure emerged from the shadows across from Luke. _

_A boy—only a bit older than Luke—gave my son a shy smile. He had dark, slightly curly hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce the night. I could see a twinkle of impishness in his eyes, and his hands were clasped behind his back._

_My eyes drifted up and down the boy's figure and I smiled widely at the sight of a familiar light saber hanging at his belt—Cadena's light saber._

_"Who are you?" Luke asks. _

_The boy grins and extended a hand. "My name is Anakin…and I'm a Jedi Knight." _

_Luke slowly shook it. "You're a Jedi?" He asks slowly. _

_Anakin nodded and I turned quickly to look down at Cadena. She smiled and whispers, "I named him after you." _

_I smiled even wider and we turned back to watch our sons. _

_"Who were your parents?" Luke asks. _

_Anakin grins and says, "My mom was your dad's apprentice…trust me, we have a lot to talk about…" _

~The End~

**A/N: Shortest epilogue ever. I actually remember seeing a scene where Padmé and Anakin reunites when Anakin is a Force-ghost and all that and even though Padmé was NOT Force-sensitive, I think George thought that it was a cuter, better scene...then again, I actually don't know if that's true, so this is basically my alternate ending. :) Please forgive me for any non-accuracy but I tried my best...plus, I was sobbing like a little baby over this scene so...I couldn't pull myself together.**

**Cadena: You know, it was your fault...you were listening to 'All Too Well' and writing this epilogue scene at the same time and both are bittersweet and all...**

**Anakin: Echoing CC-2224 Commander Cody's words-You could have at least put a warning up...-_-**

**Me: Do my ears deceive me? Were you actually feeling something? **

**Anakin: ...it's been a weird day for all of us.**

**Cadena: *smirks* You can say that again. **

**Anakin: ...it's been a weird day for all of us. **

**Me: That's an old joke. -_-**

**Anakin: Sheesh! Can you blame me? **

**Me: Yes, I can. I'm the writer. :P **

**Anakin: Shouldn't you be working on your stories? **

**Me: Yes, I should, but I'm being irresponsible and I'm writing this instead. Boo-yah! XD**

**Obi-wan: Anakin is right...you DO have the attention span of a squirrel...**

**Me: Heeey! Someone can slap a picture of Satine or Siri in your face and you'd be going nuts! **

**Anakin: Nuts...squirrel...! O.O Anyone else sees it? **

**Cadena: ...**

**Ahsoka: Ahahaha, I get it. XD**

**Me: ...not funny...-_-**

**Jim: It kinda is. :P **

**Me: No, it isn't! Oh, wait...I know something that'll be REALLY funny...*looks over shoulder* AAAANAKIN, YOU CAN COME IN NOW!**

**Anakin: What? I'm right here!**

**Me: No, not you, Anakin, the OTHER Anakin! *points at door* **

**Anakin (Jr..?): *waves***

**Cadena: That's my boy! :') **

**Anakin and Anakin (Jr...? Still don't know...! XD): *stares at each other with wide eyes* **

**Ahsoka: *whispers* Uncanny...**

**Jim: *humming 'He Lives in You' from Lion King* **

**Me: ...O.O **

**Anakin (Jr.): Well...**

**Anakin: *narrows eyes* Huh. **

**Anakin (Jr.): ...I really don't know whether to punch you or ask you for an autograph...**

**Cadena: *bursts out laughing* **

**Anakin: What? *blinks* **

**Me: Well, it's official! Anakin Jr. inherited his attitude from Cadena! XD**

**Cadena: I'm so proud of him! **

**Anakin: ...I see that. **

**Anakin (Jr.): Is it true that you lost your light saber a lot? **

**Anakin: *whirls around to look at Ahsoka, Cadena and Obi-wan* **

**Ahsoka: *whistles innocently* **

**Anakin (Jr.) : That's a yes, isn't it? **

**Anakin: *slaps forehead* **

**Me: Ahahahaha, he's got you, Skyguy! **

**Anakin: Jeez...-_-**

**Jim: So...who's doing the review notice? Think about it-it's the end of the series...**

**Me: ...I've got an idea for that. :D **

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE FEEDBACK, NO HATE MESSAGES AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU AND FOREVER AND ALWAYS! **


End file.
